


Impressions

by glittermila



Category: FinnPoe - Fandom, Star Wars, Stormpilot - Fandom, poe dameron x finn, poe dameron/finn - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy AU, discovering feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermila/pseuds/glittermila
Summary: Finn is a struggling artist barely able to make ends meet when he meets a wealthy mysterious man who might be able to change his fortune. But everything changes when Finn realizes maybe he’s not just into it for the money.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 84
Kudos: 91





	1. The Mysterious Man

Finn took a big swig of his drink and groaned. He didn’t even want to go out tonight, but his best friend Rey dragged him out to what seemed like the loudest club in the galaxy. 

“Come on! You can’t just waste your life away every weekend.”

“I’m not wasting my life away, I’m working on my paintings. It takes a lot of work, you know.”

“Don’t you want to explore the world?” She said excitedly, plopping down right next to where he was sitting on the small couch in his apartment. 

“Going to a club is not exploring the world, Rey.” 

“Well, maybe not to you, but I want to meet new people, have a few drinks, dance...” She bites her lip before smacking him playfully on the leg, “Plus you owe me!” 

“I owe you?”

“Remember you told me you were too busy last week so you promised next time I wanted to hang out you would come with me.” 

Finn sighed, knowing she was right. Rey giggled, almost bursting with excitement, standing up, “So get ready! Cause you definitely can’t wear that.” She grimaced at his sweatpants and shirt covered with dry paint. 

So here he was. At the bar. She could force him out, but she couldn’t force him to the dance floor. Rey was busy dancing in the middle of the club. She was having the best time, all Finn could think about was how he wanted to go home. He downed his drink and set it on the bar. 

While scanning for the bartender his eyes locked on a dark haired man staring at him. Finn looked puzzled, wondering if something was wrong with him. Why was this dude staring? 

The mysterious man finished his drink and set it down on the bar, walking around and towards Finn. ‘Oh shit, am I in danger?’ He thought, suddenly feeling very nervous. Finn focused himself on the bar, looking down at it almost as if he was admiring it. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Finn heard someone say. He turned his head and it was the man who was staring at him. 

Finn was clearly startled and looked for the right response, but it didn’t come before the man spoke again. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Finn cleared his throat. Usually he wouldn’t say yes so preemptively, but he really wasn’t in the position to turn down free drinks. He looked closely at this man, I mean, as close as he could in this terrible lighting. He was older than Finn clearly, by a good ten years or so. His hair was delicately curly, his eyes were deep brown and he felt he could get lost in them if he wasn’t too careful. Finn thought Michelangelo couldn’t have done better work. The man grinned and Finn realized he’d been zoned out staring. 

“What’re you drinking....” The man fished for a name. 

“Finn. My name’s Finn. And bourbon.” 

“Nice to meet you Finn, I’m Poe.” He held out his hand and Finn reached out to take it. He shook it and then looked over to the bar as the bartender arrived, “Bourbon on the rocks, how about the High West? And a Jameson neat for me.” 

“You don’t have to do that, I’m fine with well,” Finn protested. 

Poe gave him a look, “No you’re getting something good. Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it,” He smirked and laid down his card when the bartender came back with the bill. 

‘Jeez is that a black card?’ Finn thought, before nervously making his eyes move back up to Poe. 

“So what do you do Finn?” 

“I’m an artist. Paintings mostly.” 

“Ooh, I love art. I do a bit of collecting here and there.” He turned as the drinks arrived. He held Finn’s out for him and he took it then held his out for a toast, “To health, happiness, and success.” 

Finn grinned and clinked his glass together. After a sip of his bourbon he let out an audible sound of contentment, “Jesus, this is good.” 

“See, you can actually enjoy what you’re drinking sometimes instead of just drinking cheap stuff to get drunk,” Poe laughed. 

Finn shrugged, “It’s what I can afford.” 

Poe looked at him curiously then took a big swig of his drink, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“What?” Finn asked. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” 

“Oh...” Finn looked towards the dance floor, “I’m here with someone.” 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to try that if you had a partner, sorry.” 

“No no no, she’s just my friend,” Finn clarified, causing Poe to grin again, “But I’m not that kind of guy, I’m sorry.”

Poe took another sip of his drink, “What kind of guy are you?” 

Finn sighed, feeling obligated to tell the truth, “I’m the type of guy who can barely make ends meet to avoid getting evicted. I spend all the time I’m not working at the shop at home painting. I only came out tonight because my best friend dragged me.” 

“That sounds rough,” Poe said gently, looking for a solution. He laid his hand gently on Finn’s bicep, “I think your friend is right though, you should go out more.” 

Finn looked down at Poe’s hand and did his best to deny the electricity he felt running through his body, “Why so I could bump into you?” 

“Lucky for me,” Poe gave him another smirk before turning back to his drink and finishing it, “I’m heading out, but it was nice to meet you Finn.” 

He started walking toward the door and for some reason Finn came jogging after him, “Wait!” Poe turned around, “What if I want to bump into you again?” Poe laughed at his phrasing. ‘Smooth,’ Finn thought. 

Poe slipped into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card, “This one has my cell on it, so don’t lose it.” Finn took the card and smiled at both it and Poe. Poe spoke again, “I’ll be expecting a call.”

Finn said his goodbyes again and Poe was out the door. Maybe this club wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn touch base about the night before. Finn calls Poe.

Finn looked at the card in his hand. He had been staring at it for what felt like hours. It was simple: matte black, white writing, his name and just a phone number. ‘What kind of business card is that?’ 

He felt his phone buzz and picked it up to see it was a Facetime call from Rey. He clicked answer, “Glad to see you’re back in your element,” Rey laughed, commenting on his paint splattered shirt and sweats. 

“Glad to see you finally up,” Finn responded, “It’s 1 in the afternoon.” 

“Hey, some of us had fun last night,” Rey grinned. Finn rolled his eyes, “Come on it wasn’t that bad.” 

“No...it was alright,” Finn didn’t realize he was grinning until he heard Rey gasp. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?!”

Finn thought for a moment how he was gonna tell her this, “So there was this guy...” 

“Oh my god, did you make out? Did you sleep with him? What does he look like?” 

“REY!” Finn shut her up, “No, clearly. I stayed at the club waiting for you.” 

“Sorry for being such a cockblock then, but you’re allowed to go home with men, I wouldn’t have minded as long as you were safe.”

“You’re insufferable,” He rolled his eyes, “I’m not that type of guy.”

“I know, you’re much too uptight for that,” Rey laughed. 

“ANYWAY, he was so mysterious and I just don’t know.” 

“Ooh, a mystery man,” She grinned, “What’d he look like?” 

“Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. Just the faintest bit of stubble. Jesus Rey, he was beautiful.” 

Rey giggled, “Aw you have a crush on mystery man!” 

“He has a name!” He said. She raised an eyebrow, “He told me his name was Poe.”

“Okay, and how was this interaction with Poe?” 

“He bought me a drink, but like a nice drink. One that I definitely couldn’t afford.” 

“Okay, he’s rich. I like where this is going...” 

Finn nodded, “And he gave me his number, but now I’m too nervous to call him. Why am I like this? How do you deal with this?” 

“Because I get out and do this regularly. You never meet anyone and randomly get hit on by a rich dude...what do you want from him?” 

Finn shrugged, “I don’t know, just want to see him again.” 

“Then just be casual about it, ask him to coffee or something.” 

“I guess...I just don’t know how to ask.” 

Rey raised a brow, “Finn, you’re attractive. Your shyness is endearing. It won’t be that big of a deal, I promise. If he gave you his number he’s already interested.” 

“You’re right.”

“I know, but look, I’m gonna go so if you want to chat I’ll come over later? I know you need some more artistic inspiration.” 

“In your dreams.” 

“Bye, love.” She smiled and hung up. 

He looked back down at the card, okay. He could do this. He could do this. He went to the keypad on his phone and typed the number and before he could hesitate, he hit call. He bit his lip, nervously waiting for the other line to pick up. After a few moments he heard the ringing stop and he heard another voice, “Hello?” 

“Um, hi. It’s Finn from last night.” 

“Hi Finn from last night...how are you?” 

“I’m good...I was wondering if you...if you...if you might wanna go out sometime?” 

There was a pause from the other end and Finn almost hung up right there, “I’m going to this art show tonight, I can pick you up then.” 

“I love art,” Finn said excitedly. He started wondering if maybe he sounded too excited. 

“I figured you would. It’s a good thing you called, Finn. I didn’t have a date.” 

“Just my luck,” Finn grinned, “Hey Poe?” 

“Yeah buddy?” 

“What do you wear to an art show?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but the next chapter will be more fulfilling I promise!


	3. An Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes Finn to an art show. Finn tries to figure out who Poe is and what he wants.

“Something nice” was all that Poe had told Finn about a dress code. So he went into his closet and tried to find “something nice”. He didn’t have a suit so that was already out of the picture. He settled on a tan pair of dress pants and a maroon button up shirt. Honestly it was the best he had. This outfit put him through multiple job interviews which was the only event he’d had to dress up to before. 

He had texted his address and bit his lip nervously. He wouldn’t know how Poe felt about where he lived. This guy was clearly rich and Finn wasn’t...maybe he just thought he was naive. ‘Maybe he just wants to sleep with me,’ Finn thought. He heard a knock on the door and shook his head. 

He made his way to the door and opened it revealing Poe in black dress slacks and a floral jacket, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Finn grinned, “I like the flowers.” 

“I guess I made the right choice...you ready to go?” He peaked into Finn’s apartment. 

Finn noticed his eyesight, “Uh, yeah just let me get my keys.” 

Poe nodded as Finn hurried back to his table to grab his keys, exiting the door, and closing and locking it behind him. Poe walked ahead of him and Finn’s eyes glanced down. ‘Great so this man is beautiful from all sides,’ He thought. 

Finn gasped when Poe opened the door to the car for him, “A Lambo?” 

Poe laughed, “Yeah she’s my baby. You like her?” 

“I’ve never seen one in real life...” He was still in shock, “Yeah, I love it.” 

“I’m glad,” He grinned too and headed around to the driver’s side. Finn got into the passenger’s seat and closed the door. Poe slid in beside him. 

“You’ve really never been to an art show before?” Poe asked. 

“Do I look like somebody who’s been to an art show?” 

“Well...you look like you should be in one.” 

Finn laughed and shook his head.

“What? You didn’t like that one?” 

“What a line!” Finn said through laughter. Although they hardly knew each other and Poe’s lifestyle definitely made him nervous to say the least, Finn just felt comfortable talking to Poe today. Maybe it was because he knew he was interested that got him comfortable. Maybe it was because it felt like he was living another life. 

“Fine, I won’t use that one on you. But seriously, you’re an artist, right? So you should be going to art shows, seeing what your fellow artists are doing.” 

“I’m just not typically invited to these kinds of things.” 

“Well, we’ll certainly change that.” 

Finn looked at Poe curiously as he drove. It was exhilarating even with the top up. When they arrived, Poe drove up to the valet, hopping out and opening the door for Finn. He handed the keys to the valet and took Finn’s hand. Finn felt a blush on his cheeks and smiled over at Poe. They walked into the gallery hand-in-hand. 

The gallery was lavish - this was not some cheap art school gallery. Paintings lined the walls in various sizes, surrounded by ornate gold and antique frames. Sculptures were designated for the center of the rooms - there were multiple, Finn would come to see. Waiters carried trays of champagne. Women were in fancy cocktail dresses, men sometimes in suits or slightly dressed down like Poe. Finn felt incredibly out of place, but Poe’s hand reassured him. 

“Poe,” A voice called out and Poe’s face lit up. He gave Finn’s hand a squeeze and then broke away as the woman came up to give him a hug. 

“Leia,” Poe said fondly, “You’ve outdone yourself.” 

“Well, I’m glad you were able to make it finally.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“And with a new man for the evening,” Leia said questioningly. 

“Hopefully not just for the evening,” Poe said with a smirk. Finn grinned back, “This is Finn. He’s an artist. Thought it might be good for him to see some work.” 

“Of course. Young artists are always appreciated here. Come,” She gestured for them to follow. She led them past several paintings, explaining where they got each one, what feelings they invoked, how much they were being sold for, and so on. 

Finn was on his third glass of champagne at the moment, staring at a painting of a garden that evoked Monet. Poe’s arm was loosely around his waist as he was talking with young women about something business oriented. 

“I think I could paint something like that,” Finn mumbled to himself. He looked back at Poe’s jacket, getting lost in the design of the floral pattern. 

“You okay there buddy?” Poe looked up at him as some of the women trickled off. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I sometimes just get lost in my own thoughts,” He chuckled quietly. 

“I’d love to hear your thoughts...how does my jacket make you feel?” 

“Hot,” Finn blurted out and then his eyes widened, “Um.”

Poe smirked, “A jacket, wow.” 

“No, you see. Flowers are beautiful. They make me feel like I’m in nature. Just away from it all. There’s nothing more beautiful than a still meadow. Nature completely untouched.” 

“Are you a poet too?” Poe raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t be an ass.” 

“That’s kind of the way I am. Is it a deal breaker?” 

“Depends on what kind of deal we’re making,” Poe’s gave him a look in response, “...No.” 

“Well good. I’d hate to hear that it was,” Poe pulled him a little closer, sipping on his champagne. He led them into the next room, where several people were gathered around a makeshift stage. Poe led them to the side of the crowd. 

Leia was up on the stage and spoke into the mic, “I’d like to thank everyone for coming tonight. As you know I’ve always been passionate about the arts, but this is a vision I never thought I’d see. I hope some of these pieces find a forever home tonight with you all, and of course this couldn’t have been possible without my darling godson, Poe Dameron,” Leia gestured to Poe and he gave a wave, “He was so generous to match all proceeds raised tonight to go toward future artists.” Poe nodded and Finn just stared at him. “So,” She continued, “Have a lovely night and enjoy the rest of the show!” She got off the stage to clapping from the audience, winking as she passed Poe and headed back into the other room. 

“Matching donations?” 

Poe shrugged, “Yeah. It’s the least I could do,” He paused, “Wait are you bothered by this?” 

“No, I’m not bothered just surprised.” 

Poe narrowed his eyes, “Surprised?” He paused again and then pulled Finn to the side, lowering his voice, “Wait...do you not know who I am?” 

Finn raised an eyebrow, “Am I supposed to, Mr. Hot-Shot?”

Poe scoffed, “All this time I thought you were being modest.” 

“I don’t get out much,” Finn mumbled. 

“Oh, no. Don’t feel bad,” Poe brushed his thumb over Finn’s now pouting bottom lip. His eyes stared at his lips before shaking his head and continuing, “It’s a relief.” 

“Poe, why did you bring me here?” 

“You’re an artist and it’s an art show...”

“I know, but we could have done anything, but you take me to an art show that’s supposed to help young artists. That seems like something pretty personal...”

“Look, I want to help you.” 

“Help me?” 

Poe groaned, “Outside.” He took his hand once more and led him out of the room and out the door. They walked away from the valet and over to where no one coming out the door could hear them, “Finn, do you really want to be an artist?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then I can help you.” 

“How?” 

“I can bring you to events like this. I can introduce you to people. I can get you into studios.” 

“For no other reason?” Finn asked hesitantly. 

“Finn, do you find me attractive?” 

“Of course,” He blurted out. 

“You are one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,” Poe’s fingers were tracing his jaw, “I think we could come to an arrangement that works out for the both of us.” 

Finn’s breath hitched, “Yeah, I think so.” 

Poe bit his lip, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I want you by my side. I want to just look at you after a long day. Whatever you want me to do for that to happen, I’ll do it.” 

Finn was nervous. He didn’t know what to say so instead his hands went up to grab Poe’s face in his hands and turned his head to face his, planting a kiss against his lips. God his lips were heavenly. Well maybe heavenly wasn’t the right word. Heaven couldn’t feel this good. 

Poe broke away with a grin, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Finn nodded then cleared his throat, “Okay, so who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will obviously be expanded on later when we get to Poe’s backstory, but I liked the idea of Leia as Poe’s godmother considering her close relationship with his parents in canon.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the art gala.

Finn had never woken up in a bed that wasn’t his. He’d slept with a few other people. There was Alice who he had met in high school. She was never a girlfriend. Matt had been the first time he’d been with a guy. He denied it for a long time, but he finally allowed himself to explore his sexuality once he was an adult and out of foster care. No one in his home to make him feel worse about himself. 

So he liked girls and he liked guys, but Finn overwhelmingly liked being alone. He liked the solitude. He’d never had privacy in his whole life and he was hesitant to spend time away from his apartment even if it wasn’t the nicest place in the world. 

Last night he went against his brain telling him to go home and forget this ever happened. He listened to his instincts instead. He wanted Poe and he could not deny it because his brain was telling him that he was just being used. He’d been used his whole life and he never got anything out of it. Now, things were different. Poe could offer him things no one could offer him before. Not love or comfort or a deeper connection, but his dreams fulfilled. He could be an artist without the struggling part. Sell his paintings to fancy galleries instead of on the street and on the internet for $20 at a time. 

Poe laid out the arrangements last night. It was almost like a business transaction. Finn would accompany him to major publicity events. Poe would reward him with access to his credit card on the condition Finn spent at least two nights a week with him. Poe would never force himself on Finn, he made that clear, but he expected this relationship to be physical, and despite all his anxieties about it, that was something Finn was willing to do. 

To put it plainly - Poe was hot. No one could deny that. So Finn went home with him. His house was unbelievable - everything he expected in a millionaire’s home: high ceilings, modern design, closets that were the size of his apartment, a fully stocked kitchen, a living room with a fireplace and a giant tv, a screening room, a pool and a hot tub, an outdoor patio...it was incredible. Poe took him on a tour, they had a little to eat, way more to drink, and then it happened. Finn’s lips were on Poe’s as he led them clumsily into his bedroom. Clothes were off, he was on the bed, and it was incredible. 

Once they were cleaned off, they drifted off to sleep, but it was almost as if they had become two strangers. Both of them on opposite sides of the bed, Finn thought, ‘Okay, so what now?’ He couldn’t deny that he longed for more, but that’s not what this relationship was and the sooner he got that out of his head, the better. 

He woke up alone, like he always had even if he was in a different place. He got out of bed and started collecting his clothes from the floor. He slipped on his clothes and then headed out into the kitchen. Poe was there at the stove cooking and drinking some coffee. 

“That smells good,” Finn smiled. Poe wasn’t dressed. He was in just his boxers and a necklace with a wedding band around his neck. He didn’t know why exactly he wore it, but he didn’t think it was the time to ask. 

Poe turned around with a grin, “Mornin’. Are you hungry?” 

“Uh, yeah, but I don’t want to be a bother.” 

Poe raised a brow, “You’re not a bother Finn. You’re going to be spending some time here, it’s not like I’m automatically going to kick you out every morning.” 

‘Every morning,’ Finn thought. Well maybe it’d happen sometimes, “Then yes I’d like some breakfast.”

“Okay, what do you want in your omelette? Cheese? Tomatoes? Onion? Spinach?” 

“All of that sounds good.” 

Poe smiled, “Speaking of you spending some time here, we need to get you some new clothes for events. I should probably take you to my tailor, I have a big gala in a couple weeks and black-tie isn’t optional this time.” 

“I’ve never had a suit,” Finn said. 

“Incredible...I’ve been wearing them my whole life.” 

“You’re not wearing one now.”

Poe smirked, “Well, not after last night. I’m still feeling worn out.” Finn laughed, blushing a bit. Poe put both of their omelettes on a plate and set them down at the table, “I’m not sure how you like your coffee so you can help yourself. I’m pretty busy this week, so we’ll probably have to save the tailor for next weekend.” 

“What do you have to do?” 

“Y’know, meetings, speaking at schools, that kind of thing.” 

“Not really sure I know, but I’ll take your word for it...Do you like what you do?” 

“I have tons of money, what’s not to like?” 

Finn shrugged, “You just seem lonely, I don’t know.” 

Poe put his fork down, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know it’s just an observation. You have a big house that’s empty, I just figured you get lonely sometimes,” Finn shrugged, getting up to go get some coffee. 

“Look, Finn. I appreciate your little observation, but you don’t really know me so I’d appreciate if you kept those little observations to yourself.” Poe was frustrated as Finn clearly struck a nerve. Finn got his coffee and returned back to the table in silence, “In case it was unclear to you, I’m not looking for a boyfriend.” 

“I know,” Finn mumbled, looking down at his plate. 

“Come on, don’t be upset...I don’t want you to fucking hate me the first day into this.”

“I don’t hate you Poe, I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s not my business.” 

“Good,” He nodded, “How’s your food?” 

“Great, thanks. Good coffee too.”

“Great local spot I get them from. The Pacific Islands have the best coffee.” Finn nodded along, “They’re beautiful maybe I’ll take you sometime.” 

“One day in and you’re planning a trip together. You sure you’re not looking for a boyfriend?” Finn teased. 

Poe held his hands up, laughing, “No no. We don’t have to do everything together, but you’re right. Maybe I’ll just send you there.” 

Finn thought about it. A trip would be nice. As sad as it sounded, he’d never been on a vacation. He’d been to the beach, sure since they were in LA that was pretty much unavoidable. He’d love to go somewhere with Rey and just get away from it all, exploring nature, and getting new art inspiration, “Would be kind of like an art retreat,” Finn said with a smile, “A place to do research.”

“There you go! Makes so much, sense!” Poe nodded along. 

They had finished the rest of their breakfast making small talk. Finn was bringing up the dishes when his phone started buzzing. He set them down in the sink, “I’ll wash these in just a sec.” Poe nodded, walking back into the bedroom. 

He looked down to see Rey facetiming him. He picked up, “Dude! Where are you? I came to hang out like we always do on Sundays but you weren’t here.”

“Calm down, Rey. I’m at Poe’s.” 

Rey gave him a look and then grinned, “You’re at Poe’s? I thought you weren’t that kinda guy.” 

He glared at her, “Look I have a lot to tell you, but this isn’t the time or place. I’ll text you when I’m home so you can come over.” 

“Never thought I’d see the day. My baby’s growing up!” She started fake crying. 

“You’re quite the actress,” He said dryly. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, so thank you.” He rolled his eyes, “Well can you at least text me beforehand? I don’t think I can deal with the anticipation.” 

“Yes, I’ll text you.” 

“Ooh, yay. And hey - have fun.” She grinned and hung up. 

“Lord, she’s the worst,” Finn put his phone back in his pocket. 

Poe came back out of the bedroom wearing black shorts and a red nike shirt, “Who was that?” 

“Just my friend Rey.” 

“Was she the one who you were with the other night? Well...somewhere in the club with you?” 

Finn started to wash the dishes, “Yeah, she’s my best friend.” 

“You have many other friends?” 

“A few. None as exciting as the famous Poe Dameron, I’m sure.” 

Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s stomach, “Hey, don’t be like that. I’m not all high and mighty.” 

“Sure you’re not,” Finn said teasingly, setting a dish on the drying rack and moving onto the next one. 

“Y’know, I thought you were shy and innocent, but you have quite the mouth on you. Just have to get you going.” Poe stood beside Finn now, hovering a few inches beside his face. 

“You seemed to like it last night,” Finn turned to face Poe. 

Poe bit his lip, “That is for sure,” He cupped Finn’s face in his hand, “The quiet ones are always the biggest freaks.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asked. 

“Yeah,” Poe said, sliding his hand down and into Finn’s pants. 

Finn groaned and leaned back against the sink, letting Poe have his way. Not that he was complaining of course. Nothing to complain about when a hot, wealthy man is giving you a handjob. 

“Get over there,” Poe said through gritted teeth, pointing to another spot in the kitchen. Finn did what he was told, “Now turn around.” 

*************

“So, I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Poe said, standing in the doorway. 

Finn was on the porch, clothes from last night back on a third time, waiting for his uber to arrive, “Yeah, I’ll see you then.” 

Poe grinned, “You sure you’re not going to miss me too much?” 

“I’m good on my own. Sounds like you’re the one who’s gonna miss me,” Finn smirked back. 

“I’m sure I can manage,” He said, gesturing behind Finn at the car pulling up. 

Finn turned around and looked at the car, then back at Poe, “I’ll see you Wednesday.” 

Poe watched as he got into the car. As the car drove away he shut the door and then thought a moment to himself, “Huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the rating. I’m not really sure where to put it, but I’ll keep it at M because of language and sexual content.


	5. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn spends some quality time with Rey & Rose.

“Finn you need to tell me everything NOW,” Rey said, pacing back and forth in excitement. 

Rey had come over just twenty minutes after Finn had gotten back to his apartment. He barely had time to take a shower and change before she was knocking on his door. She brought over a pink duffle bag full of clothes and toiletries because she decided she was going to spend the night. She had tomorrow off from her internship and she wanted to spend every moment with Finn. 

Finn was sitting on the couch, in sweats and a tank top as usual, his arms spread out along the back, looking rather smug, “I can’t believe we made it to the day where we’d be talking about MY sex life.” 

Rey shook her head, “It’s all just meaningless, anyway.” She knelt down in front of Finn, “I want to know everything. Pweeeease?” She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him big puppy dog eyes. It made him laugh. 

“Alright, alright. Well, we went to the gallery like I told you and then back to his place-“

“How was he?” Rey blurted out. 

He gave her a look, “How was he? Really?” 

She shrugged, “I dunno he’s rich so maybe that makes him automatically good. Or maybe he’s too full of himself and he was bad!” 

“Calm your tits...Rey...it was incredible, both times.”

“Both times?!” She screamed, excited. 

“What can I say? He likes what he sees.” 

“That’s not surprising, you’re a beautiful man,” She paused, “So you’ll go out with him again?”

“Well, about that...we kind of came up with an arrangement.” 

She raised a brow, “What kind of arrangement?” 

“Well...he could help make my paintings take off by taking me to events and introducing me to new people.” 

She grinned and then paused, “Wait, what do you have to do?” 

Finn fidgeted, “Well uh, I’d come over twice a week...” 

“Oh my god, he’s your sugar daddy!” She gasped, “Finn, is he going to pay you?” 

“Well, he’s not giving me cash, but he did give me his credit card information.” 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it...let me see!” She reached for his phone.

He pulled it away, “You’re just gonna steal the information.” 

“I am not a thief! I just want to see it for myself. Why’s he need a sugar baby anyway? He’s not that old right? Wait is he old?”

“No, he’s not old he’s probably not over 35, but I don’t know that much about him,” He shrugged. 

“Wait a second...you could google him.” 

“No that would be weird.”

“Okay, I’ll google him and I’ll tell you the highlights.” Finn rolled his eyes in response. Rey continued, “Okay, so what’s his last name?” 

“Um, Dameron.” Rey looked up from her phone with wide eyes, “What?” 

“Poe Dameron?” 

“Yes...”

Rey typed quickly on her phone and then shoved it in Finn’s face, “This guy?!”

“Yeah, that’s him...” Finn started looking through the web links on google. They seemed to go on forever. 

“Finn, this guy is a millionaire. He had this tech startup a couple years ago that took off. He’s done revolutionary work to help cut emissions and stop these corporations from releasing toxins into the air. It’s really inspiring stuff. And the dude’s only like in his early 30s.”

Finn looked up from an article he had clicked on, “How do you know so much about him?”

“You seem to forget I studied biomedical engineering...he’s really important to our field,” She came to sit next to him and leaned on his shoulder, looking at his phone, “Ooh, LA’s most eligible bachelors...does being a sugar daddy still count as being eligible?” 

Finn laughed, scrolling through the article briefly, reading off, “Fun fact: Senator Leia Organa is his godmother.”

“God, she’s been Senator for decades. She’s a legend in Congress. This dude sounds so cool it doesn’t even sound real.”

Finn grinned looking at other information from the bio, “Says here his mom passed away...” Finn paused, “That’s something oddly personal to put in here.”

“Celebrities don’t have any privacy. Almost everything about them is on the internet.” 

Finn turned off the web browser, setting down his phone, “I don’t feel comfortable about this.” 

Rey shrugged, “It’s information everyone already knows.” 

“I’d rather it come from him.” 

Rey gave him a look, “Finn, you know I wasn’t there but the agreement you described...look, I’m happy for you, but I wouldn’t start thinking about things too seriously.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I love you, but you’re so serious about everything you do. I don’t know you to just have fun for the sake of it. There’s always a practical side. Someone who wants more. I know you say you want to be alone, but don’t you really just want someone to come home to?” 

“I have you,” Finn said matter-of-factly, “I appreciate your concern Rey, but I know it’s not that kind of a relationship. We’ve both made it clear. Just because we’re not boyfriends doesn’t mean I can’t respect his privacy. We could become friends.”

“I’ve never heard of someone’s sugar daddy being their friend...” 

“Rey,” He grabbed both of her hands, “This is the beginning. Imagine when my work takes off and I can get out of this shitty apartment. We could be roommates. I could take you on as many adventures as you want.” 

Rey smiled, “You already take me on adventures Finn.” 

“By never leaving the apartment?” 

“No, through your work.” She laid her hand on his shoulder, “You have a gift and I can’t wait for you to be able to share it with the rest of the world.” 

He pulled Rey into his arms and held her tight. He never imagined growing up that he’d have a friend like her. He didn’t think he was going to have anyone in his life until her. 

**********

He woke up the next morning, sprawled out on the couch, Rey on the carpet. They had fallen asleep watching some random documentary on Netflix. He rubbed his head, looking at his phone: 9:27am. He groaned. He had work at 11 which means he only had about an hour to himself before dealing with customers. 

He got off the couch and shook Rey gently to wake her up. She jolted up, her hand rolled into a fist. This made Finn laugh, “Settle down there, Ripley.” 

“I could beat your ass Finn, don’t try me.” 

“Diva, it’s time to get up.” He offered her his hand and pulled her up off the floor. 

She grabbed her back in pain, “Next time I’m sleeping on the bed.” 

“A girl in my bed? How scandalous.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea, Romeo.”

“I’m flattered, but I’m far from Romeo.” 

“Right, you’re more Mercutio.” Rey grinned and Finn rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway, I have work. So unfortunately you’re gonna have to go babe.”

“That’s alright, I’ll maybe get some better sleep at home. You behave yourself today. Last time I left you unsupervised you ended up with a sugar daddy.” She gathered her things in her bag.

“You should remember that you forced me to come out that night, so technically it’s your fault.”

Rey gasped, heading to the door, “I guess you’re right. Yay me!” She smiled up at him, “Great weekend.” 

“I’ll call you after work.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” She beamed and kissed him on the cheek, walking out of the apartment. 

**********

Finn walked into the coffee shop he worked at. He waved to Rose who was behind the counter. She smiled at him, “Look what the cat dragged in.” 

“You’re peppy as usual.” 

“It’s the caffeine.” 

Finn walked to the back, punching in, and then got behind the counter, “Busy morning?” 

“Oh, yeah. You know how Mondays are. Well, I would think you do but you never open!” She shook her head, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to the customer waiting at the edge of the counter. 

“Mornings aren’t my thing. I’m always up late.”

“Yes, painting.” 

“Actually...I didn’t do any painting this weekend.” 

Rose went over to the counter to assist a customer. Finn began making the order they rattled off. 

“No painting?! That doesn’t sound very like you.” 

“I was busy.” 

“What were you and Rey up to?” 

“Sleepovers, clubs, you know how Rey is.”

“Clubs? She really got you to go to a club? That’s impressive even for her,” He swore he saw her blush.

Finn rolled his eyes, creating a heart in the milk froth on top of the latte, setting it over at the counter, “Yeah well, I’m surprising even myself lately.” Rose raised an eyebrow. Finn continued, “I may have met someone.”

“Oh my god Finn! What does this mean?” She asks excitedly. 

“Well maybe I’ll be in a better mood here than I have been.” 

“When do I get to meet the new boo?” 

Finn’s eyes looked up to the door as the bell jingled, “Oh god.” His eyes looked down as he tried to find something to make him look busy. 

“What?” 

“Apparently now.” 

Rose looked toward the door as Poe walked in, Ray Bans covering his eyes, a probably way too overpriced button-up polka dotted shirt, and dress pants on. He walked up to the counter. Rose grinned, “What can I get you today?”

“A large hazelnut latte, oat milk, thanks.” He handed Rose the amount and walked over to the pick-up counter, “So now you’re too embarrassed to see me?” 

Finn poured the oat milk into the canister and frothed it, “Just didn’t expect to see you, that’s all.” 

“Ah, I have you flustered. That’s cute.” 

Finn poured the milk into the large cup and added in the hazelnut syrup, waiting for the espresso shots, “Y’know I’ve known you for four days and you’re already insufferable.”

“I wouldn’t be talking like that, you might get a punishment.” Poe grinned cheekily and Finn fought to not let that statement affect him. Finn poured the espresso shots on top, making a little heart on top and walked over to the counter. He put Poe’s drink down on the counter, “You’re so soft. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you had feelings for me.”

“In your dreams pretty boy,” Finn paused, “You’re the one who came to see me.” 

“You told me you were working, I thought I’d stop in and give you something easy on the eyes.” 

“I could look at Rose.” 

“Not really your type though.”

“You know my type now?” 

“Yeah, rich, handsome, Latin.” He grinned putting the lid on his drink and took a sip, “You know if painting works out I think you could make coffee full time.

“Get out of here before I throw something at you.” 

Poe threw up his hand in defense, “Hey! Keep that talk for the bedroom.” He reached out for Finn’s hand and Finn gave it to him. Poe gave it a squeeze, “I’ll see you Wednesday if I can wait that long.” He winked and head out the door. Finn rubbed his hand where Poe had touched him and watched him walk out the door. Watching him walk away really was a sight for sore eyes. 

When he was out the door Finn heard squealing, “Oh my god, Finn. What a man!” 

“You don’t even like men!” 

“Well, I mean, for you. God I felt so awkward standing here I almost left the shop,” She laughed. 

“Yeah, well. That’s Poe.” 

“I gotta tell you Finn, this one’s a keeper.” 

“It’s not that kind of relationship Rose, it’s...” Finn sighed, “He’s my sugar daddy...God I hate that phrase.”

“Well, maybe for now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“There’s a difference between two people who just wanna jump each other’s bones and two people who have a crush on each other. And you two are definitely the second.” 

“What? No way.”

“Yes way, Finn. Mark my words.” 

“Whatever Rose, don’t you have work to do?” 

She giggled, “You’re getting defensive cause you know I’m riiiiiiiight. I’m going on break, watch the register.” Rose took her coffee cup and headed into the back room. 

For the next half hour, Finn watched the door, hoping for Poe to come back. 

“Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments on this work! Glad everyone is enjoying it so far. I hope you like the introduction of Rose. I like the idea of a lesbian Rose (as a lesbian myself). Let me know your thoughts. Also, Poe POV next chapter!


	6. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe POV: He discovers his feelings aren’t purely about sex.

Poe reclined in his chair at his desk in his office. He kicked his legs up and looked out the window to the Hollywood hills. He looked over at his coffee cup from earlier and grinned, thinking about Finn. ‘Visiting a guy at work? Now that’s a new kind of desperate.’

The truth is, he couldn’t stop thinking about Finn. It wasn’t just the sex, although that was great. He was thinking about that in particular last night, but when he woke up this morning he thought about the way he looked up at the paintings. His eyes sparkled, he hadn’t seen a passion like that from someone in years, and it was truly inspiring. 

Poe had been forced into a lot of dates. A lot. A lot. But Poe wasn’t interested in relationships. When his tech first took off he found himself in bed after bed after bed. It was satisfying, well not with the women, but he was in denial at the time. 

He liked the isolation. The satisfaction of getting each other off and never seeing each other again. That’s why he was at the club that night. Clubs weren’t really his thing, but he knew it was the perfect place to find a one night stand. 

Instead, he found Finn who rejected him or at least made Poe chase him. He hadn’t been on the chase in years. People found out he was rich and threw themselves at him. It was almost like he wasn’t a person. 

He thought he’d thought out has sugar daddy scenario much better, but when he looked at Finn it was hard to believe this wasn’t a romantic relationship. He has so much hope. 

But it’s just the money...’That’s the only reason anyone’s ever into you.’ Sure Poe’s attractive and suave, but it’s all about the money. 

He sighed and tossed out the coffee cup. He could almost hear his mom laughing from Heaven. 

***********

“It’s nice you’re able to join us for dinner,” Leia said as Poe pushed around his salad with his fork. 

He was at Leia’s home for dinner - he tried to come over at least once a month. He owed it to her as godson. 

“Of course,” He gave her a small smile. 

“Is something wrong?” Leia asked concerned. 

“No, I’m fine, sorry just thinking about her a lot lately.” 

“Well, she’s always with you,” Leia reached for Poe’s hand to hold then looked over at Han for support who was sitting right next to her. 

“We miss her too, kid.” He said in response, clearing his throat. 

Leia squeezed his hand and smiled. Poe took a bite of his salad. There was a bit of awkward silence for a moment. He started again, “Do you think I’ve made the right decisions?”

“Poe, you know I can’t answer that for you, but if something is pressing at you, I think you should talk about it. Express your feelings once in a while.” 

“Han, this is bogus right?” Poe asked, sitting back in his chair. 

He threw his hands up, “Hey, don’t get me started in a fight with her.”

“Cause you know I’m right,” Leia retorted. 

“Yes dear,” Han said cheerily. 

“Poe. You are constantly spending your nights alone. I worry about you.”

“I don’t spend my nights alone,” He grinned. Han laughed. 

Leia rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean.” 

“I don’t know Leia, I just don’t think I’m meant for a relationship.” 

“If you meant that, you wouldn’t be wearing that ring around your neck.” Poe wiped the smirk off his face real quickly after that, looking down. She continued, “Han was your age when we got together. There’s time. I don’t know why you’re so hung up on this all of the sudden.” 

“Maybe I’ve met someone.” He rubbed his hands on his pants, “And maybe I’ve kind of already fucked this up.” 

Leia’s brow furrowed. She got up, “Walk with me.” 

Poe didn’t refuse - he knew better not to. He stood up and followed beside her to the kitchen. She started getting the rest of dinner plated, “Poe, you just don’t know how to be in a relationship.” 

“It’s not that...I mean, it’s partly that I feel like I don’t want to. But that’s not the type of relationship this is. He’s interested for the money.” 

“Well then he’s not the right person.”

“No, it’s....I was the one who suggested that kind of arrangement....I just wanted to help...and I thought he was cute.” 

Leia realized what Poe was talking about and buried her face in her hands, “Poe Dameron! You did not become a sugar daddy!”

Poe blushed. He really didn’t want Han to hear even though he would just pretend he didn’t hear. He was truly embarrassed, “It sounds horrible out loud.”

“Because it is horrible!”

“Why? I can help him and he’d want me for the money anyway.” 

“Is this that boy you brought to the gala?”

Poe nodded. She smacked him on the shoulder, “Poe, he’s a nice boy. You’re always coming up with excuses to not be in relationships, you sabotage any chance you have at being happy.” 

Poe rolled his eyes, which Leia of course scolded him for, but he knew she was right, “Can we just continue on with dinner now? I’m tired of talking about myself.”

“Now that just doesn’t sound like you.”

*************

Poe was anxious waiting for Finn to arrive. He had decided to take him out shopping tonight. He thought about dinner but agreed with himself that that would be too much. He still didn’t know what he wanted and god knows what Finn wanted. He needed to at least see how their arrangement worked out. 

He’d get Finn at least one new suit and other outfits he could wear to events and then whatever else he wanted. He didn’t know what to do about dinner. Everything he thought seemed far too romantic. Going out was a no. Cooking for him was a definite no. 

Why did he think this arrangement was a good idea again? I mean, he has the money and he likes spending it, especially if he has someone to spend it on. He likes the physical companionship and it’s something that can remain a constant. But this crush was threatening to jeopardize any positive he saw in this. 

Yes, his parents had been young and in love, but nothing was worse that seeing his father completely shut down when his mother passed. He never found love again. He felt too guilty and he missed her too much. Getting too close would just remind him of that heartbreak. Yet, he still wore the ring around his neck because it’s what she would have wanted...the hope that someday it would be around someone else’s finger. 

They’d order in. Problem solved. Just then Poe got an alert on his phone that someone as at the gate. He opened it and saw through the camera installed and saw Finn. He smiled, “Hellooooo.”

“Poe it’s me, Finn.”

“I know I can see you.”

“Well are you gonna let me in?” 

“You didn’t say the magic word.” 

Finn rolled his eyes, “Please.” 

“Good boy,” Poe pressed the button to open the gate to the door and hung up from the camera. He headed to the door and stood on the porch, watching Finn pull in. He directed him to a good spot to park and grinned as Finn made his way up the porch. ‘Maybe try to act a little more nonchalant, lover boy,’ His inner voice told him. 

Finn had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “You’re gonna need bigger luggage after all the shopping.” 

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Finn grinned, “Good to see you.” 

Poe nodded with a little smile, heading toward the front door, “I was thinking of picking something up for dinner after shopping. I hope you’re not too hungry yet.” 

Finn shook his head no as they walked through the door, “Filled up on pastries at work.” 

Poe eyed him, “Maybe I’ll have to get that with the coffee next time.” 

“So there’ll be a next time?” 

“Are you kidding me? That coffee was amazing.” Poe moved closer, putting his hands on Finn’s hips, “I should have you make me coffee every morning.” He grinned as Finn’s breath hitched and gave him a little peck on the lips.

“I was wondering when you were gonna give me something, thought you’d gotten all shy on me.” Finn grinned, taunting Poe. 

“You’re supposed to be giving me sugar, remember?” 

Finn grabbed Poe’s face gently and kissed him passionately. Poe was caught off guard, his hands not knowing what to do, but eventually landing around his waist, pulling him closer. Finn’s hands were in Poe’s hair and he tugged causing a moan out of him. Finn pulled away which upset Poe a bit. He wanted more. 

Finn rested one hand on Poe’s cheek, the other fell back to his side, “Will that suffice?” 

Poe nipped at his finger, “I don’t know if I can wait till after shopping,” Poe said, pulling him against the couch and finishing what Finn had just started. 

***********************

Poe waited on a little bench outside the fitting room as Finn was back trying the various items they had both picked out. He learned that Finn really did have an eye for fashion, which made sense since he was an artist, but obviously finances are an issue. Or were. He would be handling that from now on. 

Unfortunately he wasn’t able to join Finn in the dressing room, but he was getting texts of the various outfits he was trying on. Dress pants, shorts, casual attire, button ups, polos, different belts. They weren’t finding a suit here, Poe had a special place for that. 

Finn popped out of the dressing room a few moments later, clothes slung over his arm. He handed the attendant a few things and then walked over to Poe, a huge grin on his face, “I haven’t been shopping in forever, this is fun!” 

Poe did his best to keep a collected face, but damn Finn was cute. He was just so excited about life and it was hard for it not to rub off. He didn’t want to he a softie around him, but it was difficult for sure. He could almost hear Leia saying ‘I told you so’, “Shoes next?” Poe offered. Finn nodded. They waited in the checkout line. 

When they got up to the counter, Finn made small talk with the girl at the register. He turned over to Poe as he was paying, “So what type of shoes? Like dress shoes or sneakers or what?” 

“Whatever you want,” Poe took the receipt and bag, thanking the girl and they headed out. He put his hand on Finn’s lower back. 

“This is so overwhelming!” 

Poe bought him 4 different pairs of shoes - a pair of Stan Smith adidas, running shoes, brown suede dress shoes, and black leather dress shoes, an adidas track suit, a new carrying canvas for his work, and a new set of brushes. They were now looking at suits. 

“Poe, look at this one!” He pulled out a black suit with a red floral design on it, “This is sick, man.” 

“That’ll work, you’ll need a couple options though. So you need something more plain too, like this.” Poe held up a black suit with light silver stripes on it. 

“I just like something vibrant y’know.”

“That’s why you accessorize it with ties and vests.”

“I guess so.” 

“Trust me. We’ll still get your floral one, but we’ll get this one as well and some ‘vibrant’ vests and ties to go with.” Finn agreed and Poe held onto the suit he had picked out. They walked over to the tables with ties and Finn picked out three different ones - a red and black to match his suit, blue satin, and a pink one. They got a couple vests to coordinate and then checked out. 

“When am I going to need to wear these anyway?” Finn asked as they were walking back to the car. 

“Next week I have a cocktail party at this house on the beach. You could actually wear the floral one to that.” 

“I haven’t been to the beach in forever.” 

“Well it’s not a beach trip, there’ll be a bunch of snobs there, but it’ll be more bearable with you.” Poe opened the trunk and put all the bags in it before closing it. Finn was grinning at him, “What?” 

“Nothing, you’re just sweet sometimes.” 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Get in the car.” 

“Yes daddy.” Now Poe was grinning. “What?” 

“You’ve not called me that before.”

“Should I stop?” 

“No. I think you should call me that a lot more often.” Poe pulled out of the mall parking lot and his mind kept replaying Finn calling him daddy over and over again. It seemed so minor but it drove him wild. Yes. Now he was back in control. If he couldn’t really feel in control, he sure as hell could fake it. 

They stopped to pick up Chinese takeout on the way home. Poe wasn’t thrilled about it being in his car. Now it was gonna reek, but he needed to act a little more down to earth and this was one way that was possible. 

Poe was putting the food on plates as Finn put the bags by ‘his side’ of the bed. He opened a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses, setting them both at the table. Finn returned and smiled, “I’m starving. Who knew shopping could take it out of you.” 

“Gotta keep your energy up,” Poe smirked. 

“Oh, I’ll be fine.” Finn sipped his wine. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they continued eating, “So how was your week?” 

“It was fine. Work was annoying and then I had dinner with my godmother Leia.”

“Oh Leia from the gallery...I didn’t know she was your godmother.” 

“Yeah, she was close with my parents. They worked together.” 

“What did they do?” 

“Politics. Leia still does actually. My mom was a pretty distinguished pilot.” 

“A pilot. Now that’s a cool profession,” Finn teased. 

“CEO isn’t good for you anymore?” 

“No, I think I’m going for a pilot next.” 

“Well it’s a good thing I have my pilot’s license.” Poe sipped his wine cockily. 

“Do you really?” 

“Yeah, she taught me how to fly and I had to legally wait to be the right age but I have it.” 

“So where are you gonna fly me?” 

“Where do you wanna go?” 

“I told you last weekend an island vacation would be nice.” 

“Yeah, but the problem is I’d have to go a whole flight without you.” 

“You’re getting clingy, Poe,” Finn teased again. 

“I just can’t keep my hands off you.” Poe smirked, “You make it very hard especially with that smart mouth.” 

Finn ate more of his food, clearly proud of himself. Poe did his best to ignore both the tightness in his pants and the even more distracting butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t let Finn know he was right cause that would ruin everything. A relationship built on one spoiling another in return for affection is not ideal. He could keep up the facade. He’s used to masking his feelings. Why should now be any different? 

“Are you done?” Finn asked, standing up, offering to take his plate. Poe nodded and Finn took it to the kitchen. He scraped Poe’s half eaten plate into the garbage and went to wash the two, “You didn’t eat very much, are you feeling ok?” 

“Yeah, I feel fine. Just not hungry.” Poe stood up, finishing his glass of wine and pouring himself another. He walked into his bedroom, stopping to take off his shoes and put them by the closet door. He then walked into the bathroom, washing his hands, and then stopping to look at himself for a minute. He’s need to shave tomorrow. The stubble was really coming in. Was that grey hair? God he was getting old. 

He took off his clothes so that he was only in his boxers and went over to turn on the shower. He took off his necklace and set it on the counter, admiring the ring, a sad smile on his face. He looked up in the mirror and saw Finn standing in the doorway. He had such care in his eyes it gave Poe a flicker of hope. Finn walked toward him and Poe tried to contain the tears swelling up in his eyes. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe and pulled him in for a close hug. Poe felt safe in his arms. Maybe he didn’t have to hide.

“I knew something was wrong.” Finn said, gently running his hands up and down Poe’s back. 

Poe wrestled with what to say, but ultimately the lock on the door was tighter than he thought, “I can’t tell you.” 

Finn kept holding on, “You don’t have to.” 

Poe felt a few tears fall, buried in Finn’s shoulder. He pulled away, “Christ,” He wiped his eyes. Finn pulled him in and kissed him, arms still wrapped around his body. Poe would describe it as the most comforting kiss he’d ever had. 

When he pulled away, he looked into Poe’s eyes which made him extremely nervous and want to look anywhere but at him, “Do you want me to join you?” 

Poe nodded. He got an extra towel out of the cabinet and took off his boxers, waiting for Finn as he undressed. When he was, he held out his hand for Finn which he took and they went in together. 

They spent far too long in the shower. Finn took good care of Poe and seemed extra appreciative tonight. There was care behind his actions. Even when they were having sex it didn’t seem driven by lust, but by care. He washed Poe’s body afterward and his hair. He loved the feeling when Finn ran his hands through his hair. 

Finn turned off the water, Poe’s head pressed against his chest. He pulled away to get their towels, drying off and wrapping it around his waist. They both stepped out of the shower. Poe stared at Finn through the corner of his eye, “Finn.” Finn stopped in his tracks, “Thank you.”

“Oh, of course.” Finn nodded. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie or something? I’ll meet you on the couch,” Poe said. Finn nodded, kissing Poe’s cheek and heading into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Poe did his after shower routine - products in his hair, on his body, on his face and then looked back down at the necklace. He smiled, picking it up. He put it around his neck and felt whole again. Maybe there was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! The ring is my favorite little thing about Poe!


	7. A New Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Poe’s vulnerability, he struggles to open up.

Finn was still unsure what happened last night. He got a sense that something was off about Poe, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. When he went into the bathroom and saw him standing there, looking at himself and the ring he still was confused, but had the overwhelming need to take care of him. 

He had expected a night of wild sex, much like their first night together. Poe had been in control all those other times, but he seemed so lost. Finn did whatever he could to show he cared whether it was really the place of a sugar baby or not. 

When they got out, Finn put on a new pair of sweats and waited for Poe on the couch. He flipped through Netflix trying to find something. Poe came into the living room looking much happier than he had been before. They sat together and watched Moonlight, Finn leaning on Poe and stealing kisses here and there. He would never get over the taste of Poe’s lips. It was intoxicating. They finished off the bottle of wine. 

That night, Finn held him. Poe had become a softer version that the Poe that Finn was used to. It was kind of amazing to see. The next morning, Finn woke up before Poe. He looked so beautiful lying there. His brow furrowed as he mumbled something in his sleep. His curls fell against his face and onto the pillow. Finn looked at him for a while and scooted out of bed, doing his best not to wake him. 

He snuck into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and applying more deodorant. When he came back Poe was still sleeping, thankfully. Finn went out into the kitchen and looked through the fridge to see what he could make for breakfast. Thankfully he had all of the ingredients for pancakes. Finn moved quickly, preparing the batter while also preparing the coffee for the morning. 

He had put the pancakes on the plate and walked over to the table when he heard Poe from the other room, “Finn?” 

“I’m in the kitchen.” He set the coffee next to the plate and smiled as Poe was in the doorway, wiping his eyes. 

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.” 

“One of those mornings?” 

“Yeah, maybe I need to get to a chiropractor.” He looked at the table as Finn moved out of the way, “...What’re ya doin there Finn?” 

“I made you breakfast.” 

Poe’s face softened again as he walked over to the table, “That’s awful nice of you.” 

“Hey, you made it last time and I got up first. No big deal.” 

“Sure...” He sat down, “Well thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Finn went back to the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate and cup of coffee. 

Poe was digging into his food as Finn sat down. Finn smiled, looking at him before starting to eat his own food. 

Poe looked hesitantly up at Finn and cleared his throat. Finn met his gaze. “Um, look...I’m sorry about last night. It won’t happen again.”

“What are you talking about?”

Poe stared a bit dumbfounded Finn forgot, “The bathroom incident?” 

Finn sipped his coffee, “Why would you apologize for that? It’s normal.” 

“It’s not normal for me.” Poe ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, mumbling under his breath. 

“...does it make you uncomfortable?” 

Poe looked up at Finn. He pursed his lips unsure what to say. Some kind of comeback was at the tip of his tongue. “Look,” He sighed. Maybe it was time for honesty, “This necklace just means a lot to me.” 

“I know.” 

“You know?” There was a hint of defensiveness in his voice. 

“Yeah. You almost never take it off. Also you don’t really strike me as the jewelry kinda guy, maybe a Rolex, but not really a ring on a chain.” Finn remarked casually. His tone made Poe stir in his seat. 

“Well...” he looked down, “It was my mom’s.” Finn nodded in understanding. Poe continued, “And it’s stupid because she’s been gone for a while and I need to move on, but it’s hard, y’know?” 

“Poe, it’s normal to feel sad about your loss. She was a big part of your life.” 

Poe nodded, “So um...what about your parents?” 

Finn paused, setting his cup down, “I don’t know mine.” 

“You’re an orphan?” 

Finn nodded, “I was in some foster homes for a while, but it never really stuck. And it’s not really home, y’know?” 

Poe looked shocked, “Finn, I’m so sorry.” He placed his hand on Finn’s, “We’re a real fucked up pair, aren’t we?” 

Finn laughed a bit nervously, nodding, “I’m glad I met you, Poe.”

“Yeah, for all the free stuff?” 

“Stop that.” 

“What?” Poe was a little taken aback. 

“You have a habit of doing that, I’ve noticed. Deflecting. Making things lighthearted. We were having a moment.” Finn stole his hand away. 

Poe looked hurt, “What do you want me to say?” 

“I just wanna know the real you.” 

“Well I’m not sure I know who that is.” Poe was frustrated and got out of his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why do you care anyway Finn? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend.” 

Finn was a bit taken aback. Poe made a mental note of the look at the word ‘boyfriend’. It was disappointment...interesting, “There’s nothing wrong with getting to know each other. I remember the arrangement.” Finn got up and put his hands on Poe’s shoulders, “Relax.” 

Poe closed his eyes, sighing, “What do you want to know?” 

“Do you want to talk about your mother?” 

Poe was taken aback, “Not really, no.” He looked up at Finn, “Look, it’s just too hard to talk about.” 

“I understand...” Finn sat back down at the table. 

Poe looked around awkwardly, “So...what made you want to become an artist?” 

“Oh, well I was always so bored in classes and just drew the whole time in my notebook. I took a couple free art classes and it just stuck. Learned the rest I couldn’t get from classes online.” 

“Are you in college?” Poe had joined Finn back down at the table. 

“No. Don’t see the point.”

“It’s not for everyone. I find technology fascinating and needed a degree to do anything useful with that interest.”

“It seemed like it worked out pretty well for you.” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, sipping his coffee, “But it helps to have friends in high places.” 

“That makes it sound like you’re part of the mob, Mr. Dameron.” Finn said teasingly, sipping his coffee. 

“Maybe I am, you’ll never know.” Poe responded back cheekily. 

“I thought we were getting to know each other.”

“Being in the mob is dangerous. Haven’t you ever seen the godfather?” 

“No.” 

Poe gasped, “You’ve never seen The Godfather? It’s incredible you need to watch it.” 

“I don’t watch that many movies except for ones that came out when I was a kid or something Rey shows me.” 

“Well I need to open you up to a whole new world,” He grinned. 

“You already have.” Finn smiled, then cleared his throat at the slight awkwardness. 

Poe stood up, “How about we go into the garden? I think it’ll be a nice relaxing way to spend the day.” He held out his hand for Finn. 

“Can I bring my canvas? I haven’t had much time to work.” 

Poe thought for a moment. He didn’t want to ruin his plans, but since he asked nicely it was only the right thing to oblige, “Of course.” 

The pair got up, Poe bringing the dishes to the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher as Finn went into the bedroom to grab his art supplies. Poe washed his hands and then went into the bedroom to grab his sunglasses. He gave a lasting look at Finn, smiling softly to himself and then headed to the back door to the garden. 

He opened the French doors and was in his large backyard. A pool and a hot tub on one end, was surrounded by some lounge chairs. Around the hot tub was an outdoor couch and fire pit. There was an outdoor dining area and kitchen on the opposite end of the pool. Poe grabbed a water from the outdoor fridge and sat on one of the lounge chairs. 

Finn came out a few moments later, his easel under his arm, a canvas in the other and his kit with his paints, brushes, and palette. It was a bit comical trying to watch him balance it all. He looked around in amazement, “So you’ve been keeping me inside when you have this beautiful backyard? That’s a crime,” He walked over to the lounge chair next to Poe and set up his easel. He placed the canvas on top and pulled out the items from his kit. 

Poe was laying back, his head resting on his arm, “So what are you going to paint for me?” 

“Oh, I’m painting for you now?” 

“Well, who else?” 

“Myself?” He gave Poe a look, “You’re just messing with me.” 

“Of course I’m just messing with you. You think I’m actually this mean?” Finn shrugged. Poe gasped, “Oh, I’ll show you mean.”

“You’re just a diva.” Finn poured the primary colors into his palette. 

“Don’t taunt me, you might get punished.”

“That a threat?” Finn made green on the palette and then began working on the canvas.

“Maybe...” Poe got up from his chair and walked over to Finn, standing behind him. 

Finn looked over his shoulder, “You’re creeping me out standing there like that.” 

“Good,” Poe grinned and then sat down behind him on the chair. He pressed his lips to his neck. 

Finn squirmed, “I’m trying to paint.” 

“Don’t be so mouthy then.” Poe grinned, running his hands down Finn’s chest. 

Finn struggled but continued to paint strokes on the canvas. He went back into the palette and added more yellow to create a brighter green, “I think you like it when I’m mouthy. Emphasizes the dynamic more.” 

Poe took the palette and brushes out of Finn’s hand and set them to the side to his protest, “Yeah, helps me emphasize that I need to correct wrong behavior.” He lifted off Finn’s shirt and continued to run his hands down his chest and pressing kisses to his neck. 

“This seems more like reward, as annoying as you are.” 

“Shut up,” Poe nipped at his ear and turned Finn around so he was looking at him. Poe removed his shirt and set it on his seat. He grinned as Finn’s eyes traveled down his body. Finn kicked himself internally as that smug look was planted on Poe’s face. Finn grabbed Poe by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. His hands ran over his body and down toward his pants. Poe grabbed Finn’s wrist, pulling away, “I’m going to have a swim. Enjoy your painting.” 

Poe stood up, removing his pants so that he was just in his underwear and walked away, stepping toward the pool. Finn groaned. Truly an asshole. Finn tried to go back to focus on painting but he kept peering up at Poe in the pool...soaking wet...dripping. STOP. 

He finished painting some leaves and set his brushes and palette back down. Poe swam over to the edge of the pool, “Did you learn your lesson?” 

“Just get over here,” Finn groaned. 

Poe smirked and obliged. The painting would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally gotten over writer’s block and have an outline for the rest of the work. I’ve also updated the chapter count!


	8. The Grass Is Always Greener on the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe runs into an unexpected person from his past at his first major outing with Finn: Leia’s reelection campaign banquet.

[A month later...]

“You’re being shown off to the world, I have to make sure you look good!” Poe was standing around Finn, “inspecting him”. He tightened his necktie slightly and went back into the closet to bring him a gold watch. He was wearing a stand-out floral suit. Poe liked his flowers. 

“You don’t trust my personality to just shine through?”

“At a snobby event...no.” 

Finn sighed. He was nervous. Going to fancy events wasn’t his thing, but it was part of the arrangement. Poe put the watch around his wrist. Poe himself was wearing black, his hair was styled to not be its usual floppiness he liked, his necklace tucked in.

“Y’know you look like a sugar daddy,” Finn grinned. 

“Well that works out then,” Poe grinned back and gave Finn a kiss, “You and Leia can get to know each other. She has lots of art friends.” 

Finn rubbed his hands on his pants, suddenly more nervous than before, “Thanks.”

“Hey, don’t be nervous, it’ll be alright,” Poe rubbed Finn’s shoulders before stepping away, “You ready to go?” 

Finn gestured toward the bed, “Time for a quickie?”

Poe gave him a look, “I’m not messing up our looks...but believe me I’ll be ripping off your clothes with my teeth when we get back.” 

Finn shivered as Poe grinned and led him out the door. They had a car come pick us up tonight which means Poe could at least drink as much as he wanted without having to drive. Poe led him to the car, opening the door for him and sliding in next to him. The driver took off toward the gala. 

“I kind of hate these events sometimes. It’s just meaningless talk,” Poe sighed. 

“How can you hate this? You love the attention.” 

Poe laughed, “I do, but some of these people have no personality. Or they’re all on their best behavior when I know they’re snorting coke at pool parties...and I’d rather be at the pool parties.” 

Finn shook his head, “Sometimes you have to act like an adult.” 

“I know, just wish press wasn’t gonna be there so I could run my hands all over you,” Poe smirked. 

“It’s a dinner for your godmother’s reelection campaign, you can tone it down for a night.”

Poe scoffed, “You were begging for it at home.” 

Finn rolled his eyes, “I was not begging for it, I made a joke.” 

“Sure.” 

“Whatever.” 

Poe laughed then gave Finn a serious look, “Don’t be moody. I’m doing a lot for you, so be good tonight. You can go back to being a brat when we get home.” 

Finn opened his mouth to make a smart comment, but then shut it, knowing Poe was right. This was part of the arrangement. He needed to listen to what Poe said. Sometimes he just pissed him off. He really knew how to get under his skin and worse he always seemed to make him know that he owed Poe something. This whole thing was just making him feel dirty. Finn hated to admit it, but he wants more. 

He looked over at Poe and nodded gently, “Good boy,” was Poe’s response, “I’ll make this night worth it.” 

Any time Finn felt like Poe was opening up, it was like two steps back. He immediately closed off again and it was back to meaningless sex for him. 

The rest of the ride fell into familiar silence. It seemed now that when Finn and Poe weren’t quipping, they were silent. Finn was worried he was building up some resentment for this entire situation. Time to focus on his career. 

The car pulled up to a red carpet. Photographers were ready. Now it was no awards show level paparazzi event, but it was enough to make Finn nervous. 

Poe got out and waited for Finn. The two approached the carpet together, “Poe, let’s get a pic of you and your friend,” Finn heard one photographer say. He had to try his best not to role his eyes. He obliged for the picture before he kept moving. This whole thing just felt so embarrassing. They stopped for another set of photos closer to the entrance. Poe was pulled aside to interview briefly, asking about his godmother. Finn waited patiently. 

“Well, she’s always known how to take care of people. When you’ve been a politician for as long as she has it’s hard to stay true to yourself, but she’s done that and will continue to do so upon reelection.” 

“You have no doubt she’ll be reelected?” 

“I’d be a pretty bad god son to say otherwise,” Poe laughed, “But no. She cares and people look to her as a beacon of hope.” 

“Thank you for talking to us, enjoy your evening.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Poe responded, backing away from the interviewer and ushering Finn into the building. 

The interior was ornate, divine marble walls, floors and pillars with gold trim. Finn was speechless. Poe grinned over at him, “Yeah, I knew you’d like this.” 

Finn nodded over to him. He looked at Poe, trying to get a read on his face. Poe looked confused, “What?” 

“Nothing, I’ll tell you-“ Finn was cut off when a woman approached behind Poe. 

“Poe Dameron, I should’ve known you’d be here.” 

Poe’s shut his eyes in frustration, turning around, “She is my godmother, and to you?” 

“I run this building, or did you forget already?” The woman was wearing a long maroon gown, her hair pulled back. She looked at Finn with a cheeky grin on her face, “And who’s your friend?” 

“This is Finn.”

“It’s a pleasure,” She grinned, “I’m Zorri.” 

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you too,” Finn didn’t know what to say, “This building is beautiful.” 

“Do yourself a favor Finn, stay away from this one,” Zorri grabbed Poe’s cheek and walked off toward the gala. 

Finn was shocked. Poe looked furious, “I can’t deal with this right now. Let’s go.” 

“Poe, who is she?” 

“My ex.” Finn didn’t know if he was more surprised Poe had an ex or that his ex was a woman, “She just didn’t take the breakup well.” 

“Oh.” 

“Don’t listen to her. She’s just trying to hurt me by using you...we have to go though. It’s starting soon.” 

Poe was visibly flustered and Finn, still confused, followed him into the banquet hall. He approached a table at the front. Place cards were set up. Leia was standing, greeting people, as a few others were seated at the table. 

“Leia,” Poe grinned, wrapping her in a hug, “You remember Finn?” 

“From the art gallery, right?” She smiled and extended her hand, “It’s nice to see you again.” 

Poe pointed out the people sitting at the table, “Finn, this is Leia’s husband Han, her brother Luke, and her son Ben.” 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” 

Poe pulled out Finn’s chair and then sat himself, “Finn’s an artist.” 

“Is that right?” Luke asked, “I collect art.” 

“Yeah, you need a hobby with all that alone time,” Han quipped. 

Luke rolled his eyes, “After years of activism I love the quiet, shoot me.” 

“You should try to push that agenda on Leia. She’s wearing me out,” Han responded. 

Luke laughed. “Good luck, she’ll never give it up,” Ben responded. Poe put his arm around the back of Finn’s chair. Ben cleared his throat, “So what kind of art do you do?” 

“I’m a painter mainly...Landscapes, portraits...that sort of thing. I don’t have one particular style. I try it all. Although I do particularly love romanticism,” He glanced over at Poe who was looking at him fondly. 

“Well I’d love to see some of your work sometime. Do you have a show coming up?” 

“Oh, I’ve never-“ 

“Yes, we’re setting up something in a few weeks. I’ll send you the details,” Poe cut off Finn. He gave him a wink despite Finn’s nervous nature. Guess they would talk about it later. 

Just as Finn piped up to continue, the event started. Leia gave a brief speech about the reelection, her political career as a whole, and her hopes for the future. Luke gave a speech and then Poe stood up, heading up to the stand. 

“My earliest memory of Leia is me as a kid. I was running back and forth between her and my mother. They were trying to catch me or I guess pretending that it was hard to catch a three year old,” This got a chuckle from the audience, “She’s always been incredibly kind. My whole life, she helped me whenever I needed it. And growing up, I realized it wasn’t just me she was helping, but every single person around her. As kind as she is, she’s not afraid to give you tough love. She fights for what she believes in and tells you when you are wrong. But she never does this without giving you a solution. Sometimes that solution isn’t the easiest path, but it’s always the best one,” He looked at Finn briefly and then continued, “If we had more leaders like her, this world will be a better place. Thank you for being here tonight to support my dear godmother, Leia Organa,” Poe smiled, “Enjoy your evening.” 

Poe exited off the stage with applause from the room. He stopped to give Leia a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading back to the table. 

Finn put his hand on Poe’s shoulder as he sat back down, “That was great.” 

“A little short, but it’ll do. Don’t want to drag the evening on too much,” He took a sip of his champagne. 

Finn kissed Poe on the cheek. Poe gave him a look, “What was that for?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Finn grinned. Poe’s face lit up in response. Maybe this evening wouldn’t be so bad. 

The rest of the evening was spent with Finn getting to know the Skywalker/Solo clan. Ben studied biology and was currently working for an environmental protection agency, a cause near to his mom’s heart, Finn found out. Leia mentioned Poe’s mother once although Finn could tell it stung for it to be talked about, so he didn’t pry too much. He found out her name was Shara and that Poe’s dad was still alive. And judging by Poe’s responses, it had been a very long time since he had seen him. 

Their arms were linked as they exited the banquet hall. Zorri was there, shaking her head. Poe scowled, “Do you thrive making my life miserable?” 

“Relax, your life’s not miserable. You have it all,” She looked at Finn, “He looks a little young for you though.” 

“Mind your business,” Finn responded in Poe’s place. 

She was a bit taken aback, “Oh, he’s fiery...I like him.” 

“Whatever, let’s go.” 

“Enjoy your night fellas!” She called after them. 

Poe was a raging mess in the car, “I should have known she’d be there. I didn’t even think about the damn venue but of course they had to use her hall.” 

“She’s trying to get under your skin and you’re letting her,” Finn replied. 

“You just, don’t know her like I do. She was never this bitchy. /I/ did that. I embarrassed her.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I came out...publicly. Of course I told her, but press ran the story with her plastered everywhere. She looked like a fool for not seeing it sooner,” He sighed, “When the reporters stopped pitying her, she faded away. She’s still doing okay, but I was helping her out a lot more than she realized.” Finn didn’t know what to say. Poe continued, “It was refreshing meeting someone who knows so little about me. Everyone usually has me figured out, y’know? And I don’t have to worry about that with you.” 

Finn sighed, “Yeah, I guess not.” 

Poe looked over at him, “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s nothing Poe, don’t worry about it. It’s been a long night.” 

Poe nodded in response, “...So I guess we have an art show to plan.” 

Finn turned to him, “Yeah what was that about?” 

“I know you have enough pieces. You’ve done three at my house already and always talk about how you have more at your apartment. You need to put yourself out there.” 

“It’s just so unexpected.”

“Well, what am I here for?” Poe grinned, “I’ll organize it, don’t you worry. This was all part of the deal.” 

Right. The deal. Finn guessed it would be coming to a close soon. Finn nodded and looked out of the window, trying to not think of this whole thing coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...I just love suffering, don’t you?


	9. Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn paints his two friends as part of a portrait series for the art show.

[A few days later...]

“An art show?” Rey asked, scraping some butter on toast, “Finn, this is huge!” She scrambled over to sit next to Finn at the table. 

“I know which is why I’m struggling.” 

“Why are you worried? You have so many pieces.” 

“I just don’t know if they’re good enough for an art show.” 

“Of course they are Finn,” She handed him a piece of toast. He took a bite and then set it back on the plate, “I love my portrait you did of me. I can give it back to you?” 

“Rey, that was a gift. I can’t take it back from you.” 

“Do you have time to paint another?” 

“I wanted to do a series of portraits actually but I don’t think I’ll have time.” 

“I can pose for you, I have all day. Or until evening... I have plans, but I can cancel them,” Rey grinned. 

“You don’t need to be cancelling your plans for me.” 

“Oh, please. I haven’t seen you in forever! When you’re not at the coffee shop you’re at Poe’s. You’re missing everything!” 

“Oh yeah, like what?” Finn raised an eyebrow. Rey’s cheeks flushed bright red, “LIKE WHAT?” 

“Well you haven’t been working at the shop as much lately, but I still need my coffee and it’s really close to my classes so I started getting to know Rose and...we went out last weekend,” She bit her lip, “I wanted to tell you, but this was such an in person conversation!” 

Finn beamed, “Rey! She’s had a crush on you for forever. This is so great!” 

“I’m going to officially ask her to be my girlfriend tonight. We’re going out to dinner.” 

“Well if that’s your big plan for this evening, I can’t hold you guys up...as long as I get a sketch of you I can get the painting done while you’re not here.” 

Rey nodded, excited and happy to help her best friend. Honestly, Finn could have painted her from memory, but he found the eyes really captured the presence of the painting. They were a window to the soul and only they could be seen through direct observation. 

She leaned back on a stool, head cocked slightly, a small grin present on her face. Her eyes glimmered with hope and excitement for the future - undoubtedly because of her date tonight and the future with her new partner. 

Finn had gotten a good amount of the painting done before Rey had to leave. She came over to see the progress, “Finn, you continue to blow me away,” She grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Good luck tonight.” 

“Thanks,” She paused, “It’ll happen for you too, y’know?” 

Finn just nodded in agreement, “I’ll text you later, let you know how it went,” She gathered up her belongings, “Don’t work too hard!” 

Finn grunted in acknowledgment, painting the little strokes of her hair as they spilled out of her bun. Hours passed. He only stopped to take sips of water. He wouldn’t stop for a lunch break. It was now dinner time anyway. 

Finn stood back and smiled at his portrait. One down. He then frowned. There weren’t many people he could make portraits of. Just Rey. Maybe he could ask Rose as well, but they were just coworkers. She’d probably do it for Rey though, but he still felt bad at the thought. 

...Poe. 

Tonight wasn’t a night when Poe and Finn saw each other. They had come about a very close schedule and typically didn’t contact each other except for those days or if Finn had trouble with the credit card, which he rarely used. 

Finn washed the paint off his hands and then picked up his phone. He opted to call him instead of text. It felt like an eternity went by as the phone rang. It brought him straight to voicemail. He sighed and put his phone down. He needed at least three to make this a series. 

He removed Rey’s portrait from the easel and placed it on the table to continue to dry. He almost jumped back when he heard his phone buzz against the glass table. Poe’s icon lit up. Suddenly Finn was all nervous. He didn’t think exactly how he was gonna ask him. 

He picked up the phone reluctantly and answered, “Hey.” 

“Hey Finn, something wrong?” 

“Um, no...I was actually wondering if you could help me with something.” 

“Depends on what it is.” 

“Just forget about it,” Finn paused, “Never mind.” 

“Hey, no. If it’s important enough for you to call me, I’d be happy to help.” 

“Well, I need a model to paint...” 

There was silence from Poe’s end until he burst into laughter, “Why can’t you wait until you come over?” 

Finn got frustrated, “Because I’m on a roll over here and in my element Poe!” 

Poe continued laughing, “Sure, I’ll be over. Did you eat?” 

“No,” 

“Okay, I’m bringing food and wine.” 

“You’re going to make this impossible,” Finn groaned. 

“Hey, you’re the one who needed my help. Remember that.” 

Finn rolled his eyes, “See you in a bit.” 

Poe hung up and Finn sighed. He cleaned up his palette since he would start fresh with a new portrait. He wondered how Rey’s date was going. She truly deserved this, but couldn’t help but feel he was losing his friend. 

He sat on the couch, watching Netflix, waiting for Poe. After about an hour, he heard a knock on the door. He sprung up, heading over and opened it. Poe stood there, a wine bag in the crook of his arm, a paper takeout bag in the other. 

Finn stepped aside to let him in, “Sorry it took so long, I needed to shower and then wait for the food. They were really overwhelmed with orders.” 

Finn nodded in understanding. Poe looked around at his apartment. He was waiting for some sort of response on how small it was or not as nice as his lavish mansion. Poe just remained quiet and put the bag on the table. He glanced at the portrait of Rey and smiled, “She’s very pretty.” 

“That’s Rey,” Finn grinned, “I guess you’ll meet her at the show.” 

“I guess I will,” Poe pulled out food from the bag, making sure not to put anything near the canvas. He pulled out two large containers and three smaller ones, “I didn’t ask what you wanted, but I know you’ll like this place. Tacos. Kinda hard to go wrong there. I got pork and chicken and then some chips and salsas. Help yourself to whichever, I’m not picky.” 

Finn went over to the kitchen to grab two plates and a wine glass. He handed the plates to Poe and put the glass on the table. He frowned, “I’m not drinking by myself. The wine is for you too.” 

“I can’t paint and drink at the same time.” 

“Of course you can. I believe it’s called paint and sip.” 

Finn rolled his eyes, “This is serious Poe. This is gonna be the most important night of my life.” 

Poe set up the plates and then walked back over to the kitchen, “I know, but you need to relax. Everything will be fine,” He grabbed another wine glass and headed back to the table. He opened the wine and poured the two glasses halfway. 

“Fine, I’ll have a glass.” 

The pair sat down to eat. Poe looked at him curiously, “So what kind of portrait are we talking here? Am I gonna be nude?” 

“In your dreams.” 

Poe laughed, “You are extremely cranky today, what’s that about?” 

“I told you, I’m worried about the show.” 

“Nah, I think something else is going on...” 

Finn just shook his head and kept eating. Poe dropped it, but kept an eye on Finn. 

They finished eating and Poe brought the plates to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink. He washed his hands as Finn prepared the easel and palette once more. His brows were furrowed and he looked more tense than Poe had seen him. He walked up behind where Finn was seated and gently massaged his shoulders. 

“What are you doing Poe?” 

“Well, you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, but I can tell you’re upset about something. I’ve never seen you so tense...and that’s saying a lot.” He grinned, then shook his head, “You don’t have to tell me, but I just want to try to make you feel okay in whatever way I can.” 

Finn put his hand over Poe’s, grabbing his hand and sighed, “I just feel like I have no one. People never end up sticking around. And maybe being alone is just what I’m good at.” 

Poe knelt down beside Finn, “You’re not alone Finn. I’m right here,” He rubbed his knuckles gently. 

“As a friend or as an obligation?” Finn looked away. 

Poe dropped Finn’s hands, grabbing his face instead, “No one is forcing me to do anything. If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be.” 

Finn looked at Poe, “For how long?” 

“As long as you’ll have me,” Poe grinned. 

Finn kissed him suddenly. It was a sweet kiss, but full of longing that Finn promised himself he’ll never tell. He pulled away. Poe touched his lips gently, a small smile on his face. 

“Okay, let’s get started,” Finn said, looking suddenly better than earlier. He got up and moved the chair Rey was sitting on earlier. He looked between both Poe and the chair for a moment before adjusting the chair sideways. He ushered Poe to sit down, “Okay so if you could face your body toward the door and just glance at me I think that would be a good look.”

“What should I do with my face?” 

Finn laughed a little at the awkward question, “I don’t know whatever you want. Just don’t be too distracting.” 

“I can’t make any promises,” Poe smirked. 

Finn sketched him and the smirk he had on his face. Again he was drawn to the eyes. Rey’s were full of hope and wonder. Poe’s were a little harder to read, but he detected a hint of sadness behind his eyes, but they never travelled from Finn’s face. Was this his own sadness or sadness he felt for Finn? 

His curls spilled over his ears. When he finished the sketch, he started mixing the paints. Poe was so patient and so quiet which was weird for him. He let out a bit of a yawn about halfway through. 

“Do you need to stop?” 

“No, no. I’ll be here as long as you need me. How’s it going?” 

“I’m on your lips.”

Poe chuckled which then caused Finn to blush and shook his head, “I’m almost done. One of the last touches on the face and then I need to paint your hair.” 

“Can I get more wine?” 

Finn put down his brush and nodded, “No peaking until the painting’s complete. I want you to see it when it all comes together.” 

Poe stood up, walking over to the table, “I’m sure it looks great, I’ve seen some of the work you’ve done before. The one you did out by the pool was delightful,” He poured himself another class of wine, stretching for a second before returning to his chair.

“I’m surprised you even let me finish that one.” 

“What can I say? I admire the artist,” Poe grinned taking a sip of his wine and then set the glass down on the coffee table. 

Finn smiled and then continued painting. He only worked for about another 45 minutes until he exclaimed, “Done!” He sat back and looked at his work, placing his brushes and palette on the table behind him. 

“Can I see it now?” Finn nodded and Poe got up to go look at the painting. He grinned, placing his hands on Finn’s shoulders, “Wow I look amazing.” 

Finn grinned, “Are you just saying that because it’s you or do you really mean that?” 

“Of course I mean it, Finn. You’re so talented.” 

Finn stood up, leaving the canvas on the easel to finish drying. His hands were covered with paint but he grabbed Poe’s face and kissed him again like earlier. Poe broke the kiss with a smile, looking into Finn’s eyes, “What’s on your mind?” 

“How happy you make me,” Finn smiled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I feel so bad. I said I hope you’re ready for pain then wrote this cute chapter...the blow is gonna be DEVASTATING.


	10. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Finn's big art show.

The day was here. Finn got approval to set up the gallery in the morning so he made sure to get there early. He arrived with Rey, the sealed paintings, and various other decorations and supplies. The owner of the studio handed them the keys and they walked into the large loft. 

Finn decided to break down the gallery into three sections based on subject - scenes, animals, and the portrait sections. The landscape section had five paintings: Poe’s backyard/garden, the inside of the coffee shop, the university lawn, the beach at sunset, and the park. All of them gave Finn such strong feelings and reminded him of pleasant memories. Poe’s backyard painting was the most recent in the section. He was still surprised he was even able to complete a painting at Poe’s. He sure was distracting…

Finn loved animals so this section of the gallery just made sense to him. He often would stop to pet stray cats on the street. He always wanted pets, but his building didn’t allow it unfortunately. They were so kind to him and never passed any sort of judgement onto him. He wasn’t really sure if that was even possible, but it still was a positive thought. He had animal portraits of the black cat that lived outside his apartment building he fed from time to time. He had a few other portraits of dogs - a black lab, a golden retriever, and a small Corgi. He usually got inspiration for his dog portraits from time spent at the park or those customers who just couldn’t tie their dogs outside the coffee shop and insisted on taking them inside. He didn’t fight it though. Who would say no to those cute faces?

The portrait section included both the finished portraits of Rey and Poe he had done a couple weeks prior, as well as one of Rose (thanks Rey) and a self portrait. All the people surrounding him and then him. It still made him sad to think about how temporary the people in his life had been. He always wondered what it would be to grow up in a loving home. But instead he has parents that he will never know. People always wanted to tell him that everything happens for a reason, but he just thought people said that to make themselves feel better. 

The pair got to work on each section, starting with landscapes. When they finished hanging each of the paintings, they added little signs Finn had made as well for the different sections. After that was done they set up little tables, covered them with cloths, and floral arrangements. Poe mentioned he hired a bartender for the evening as well. Around 2pm everything was ready to go. Finn stood back, admiring his work. 

“You think you’re ready?” Rey asked. 

“I’m afraid I’ll never be quite ready for this,” Finn answered honestly, “But I guess we should leave to get ready.”

“I can’t believe you’re not going to Poe’s beforehand. Seems like the moment he’d be all over you.”

Finn sighed, “You’d think. But he said he had things he needed to take care of beforehand.” 

“Hey we’ll get ready and then go out for drinks,” She grinned. 

“Don’t you need to pick up Rose?”

“I’ll pick her up after drinks. This is a big night and I need to be here for my boy.” 

  
  
The pair exited, arms hooked together. They coordinated their outfits for tonight - maroon. It felt just like old times. Finn missed Rey so desperately. His arrangement with Poe and job did not leave him as much free time to spend with her as he would’ve liked. 

They went to a bar a few miles away from the gallery. After a few drinks, they were ready to head off to the gallery even though they still had about thirty minutes before opening. It made sense that Finn would be the first one there. Rey left to pick up Rose. 

Finn waited nervously at the gallery for people to arrive.  _ What if no one showed up?  _ He wished he had Poe there to reassure him. After all, this was his idea and now he wasn’t here.

He sat near the bar. He couldn’t get too drunk, but the idea was present in his mind. After about twenty minutes, which felt like a century to Finn, Rey arrived with Rose. 

“Rose, thank you for coming,” Finn smiled, doing his best not to start visibly shaking. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Finn,” She smiled. Rey looked over at her fondly. 

“I’m a little worried no one will show up, but at least I have you two.”

“Don’t say that, it technically hasn’t even started,” Rey responded. 

Luckily more people filed in for the opening. They were unfamiliar faces to Finn, but he observed how people looked at his work, and did his best to hear what people had to say. They were mostly positive so that was reassuring. 

After about thirty minutes, a black limo arrived. Out stepped Senator Organa, Han, Ben, and Luke. He grinned. They hadn’t forgotten. He greeted them upon entry. 

“Oh, this is just marvelous,” Senator Organa said. 

Finn did his best not to blush, “Thank you Senator.”

“Please, call me Leia.” 

“Leia,” He nodded.

“But you’re missing something...where’s my godson?” 

“He’s not here yet,” Finn responded. 

“That’s weird, I thought you two were practically attached at the hip by now.”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest, “You know how he is, Mom.”

Leia and Han shook their heads. Finn’s eyes widened but he didn’t question. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what they were talking about. 

“He’ll be here Son, don’t worry,” Luke replied, “Now let’s see this work I’ve heard so much about.”

  
  
Finn nodded and took the family through the gallery, explaining the inspiration behind every piece. Luke asked a lot of questions, trying to figure out how one of these pieces could expand his gallery. Eventually they broke off to mingle with the others. Finn answered some questions from other patrons. He stopped to look at his watch.  _ 7:30.  _ The gallery opened an hour and a half ago and Poe just hadn’t shown up. 

He was about to pull out his phone to text him because fuck looking desperate, this was infuriating. He should be here for him now. Wasn’t that part of the arrangement? He heard a car door slam and out came Poe, finally. 

Finn rushed to the door. He would have a piece of his mind, “Poe you’re late,” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, sorry. Did I miss anything?” 

Finn immediately got a whiff…alcohol, “Did you miss anything? Poe, this is the most important part of my life. You haven’t been here for me all day. You show up an hour and a half late and completely drunk.”

Poe took a step back, “Settle down. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Finn fought hard to keep the tears from swelling up in his eyes, “It is to me.” 

“I did this for you, Finn. All of this is for you. What more do you want?”

“I just thought you were there for me, but clearly you aren’t,” Finn wiped at his eye and walked away, heading over to the bar.

Rey stopped him, “Hey what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Finn shook his head, “He’s an asshole. I was warned, I should have listened.”

“I’m sure something just came up. After everything you told me, that can’t be true.”

“He’s drunk. I just,” He rubbed his temples, “I can’t do this right now.” 

Rey sighed, “You have to try to just keep on like it’s normal. This night is not over. It’s still important.”

“At least someone thinks that…”

“Just hang out with me and Rose. Ignore him if you have to.” 

Finn nodded, getting his drink, and focusing on Rey and Rose. Poe made his way into the event, doing his best not to stumble over. Leia caught sight of him and went up to him immediately. 

“Poe, what are you doing?” She scolded. 

“Jeez Mom, chill out,” He snorted.

  
  
She grabbed his wrist, “You are acting like a jackass. Do you want to ruin Finn’s night?”

“Isn’t that what I do? I embarrass people and ruin their lives.”

  
  
“What are you talking about?” 

“I ruined Zorri’s life and now I’ve done it to Finn. It’s what I’m good at.”

  
  
“Let’s go for a walk,” Leia grabbed Poe, and escorted him out. Finn caught sight of them leaving the building. 

Leia pulled Poe to the side of the building, “What is going on?”

“I-I can’t look at him.” 

“At Finn? Why?”

“Leia, I couldn’t tell him.” 

  
  
“Couldn’t tell him what?”

“How I feel. We weren’t like that, so I didn’t.”

“That doesn’t explain why you can’t look at him or why you’re drunk.” 

He ran his hand through his curls, “I fucked up. I fucked up so bad,” He was at the point of tears. Leia held him in her arms, “I can’t even stand to look at myself. I’ve let everyone down.” 

“Whatever you did, it was clearly a mistake. You need to just be honest with him. Haven’t you tried that?”

Unbeknownst to Leia and Poe, Finn walked outside and heard the next words. 

“I just can’t. It’s just easier to try to move on. I only came because I have to.” 

“This was your idea. You did this because you cared about him.”

“Well maybe I don’t.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would you say that?”

“I went to a party...and I slept with someone else.” 

Finn’s heart sank. Leia pulled away from Poe, taking a step back. Poe noticed Finn, looking down. 

“Finn...”

“Don’t bother,” Finn replied, turning around and heading back into the gallery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this painful enough for you?


	11. Final Strokes

Finn refused to leave the house. Rey tried to talk to him, but he just didn’t want to talk. Poe tried to call several times, but there was no way he was answering that. He kept calling out of work. At some point he’d have to show up or get fired.

On the bright side he sold his landscapes and animal portraits between the Skywalkers and Solos. He wasn’t sure if they were being supportive, just felt bad, or actually liked his work. He’d never know because he would most likely never see them again. The money was nice. He didn’t have to work for another two months if he didn’t want to, so who cares if he lost his job? 

After a few days he was able to eat again and once he started he couldn’t stop. He heard a knock on the door,  _ Good it’s the Chinese.  _ He got up, dragging his feet as he headed for the door. He opened the door and almost threw up. 

Poe. 

He immediately went to slam the door in his face, but Poe wedged the door open with his foot. 

“You’re not welcome here, get out.” 

“Listen to me.” 

“No, I just think it’s not a big deal,” He attempted to shut the door, jamming Poe’s leg.

“Fuck, Finn. I’m here to apologize and then I’ll be out of your life.”

Finn let go of the door, crossing his arms over his chest. Poe pushed through the door. He refused to look at him. 

“Finn, I’m sorry for acting like such an ass, okay? It was a big deal and I blew it. I guess that’s just what I do.” 

“That is the most bullshit excuse I’ve ever heard. That’s what you do? What is this? ‘Boys will be boys?’” 

“Finn, I’m serious.” 

“No, Poe. You are never serious about anything. Life is a fucking joke to you. You have no consideration for anyone else’s feelings. I’m not sure you even have them yourself.” 

Poe was taken aback, “Of course I have feelings.” 

“Really? Cause all you do is mask them. You’ve let me in  _ once _ . Every other time you shut me out.” 

“That’s not what kind of relationship you signed up for.” 

“I don’t know what I signed up for…” Finn walked past Poe, into his room. 

Poe reluctantly followed, “Finn, what are you telling me?” 

He gripped the door frame, “Nothing. I wish I’d never met you.” 

Now Poe was getting angry, “So you got what you wanted and then it’s just fuck me now?” 

“What I wanted?! You are fucking ridiculous. I told you a thousand times I cared about more than the money. You couldn’t look past that and how could you? That’s the only thing you care about. You look down on me! You think I’m just a poor person you can fix with your charity handouts.” 

“That’s quite a reach, Finn.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Is it? How does it feel to be in this apartment right now? This tiny apartment with second-hand furniture that’s falling apart?” Poe’s silent, “Yeah, I thought so.” 

“I wanted to help you. I thought that was how I could help.” 

Finn got close to Poe, “If you wanted to help me you would have been there for me. You wouldn’t have made it seem like there was something there that wasn’t. You’ve wasted my time.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You should be.” 

“Well what more can I do Finn?” He gripped onto Finn’s shirt, “I realize I fucked up, but I can’t go back in time and change things...if I could I would...I see the way you look at me and I just can’t be that person. You had much hope in me,” Finn grabbed Poe’s hands and pushed him back. Poe stumbled back, sniffling, “I don’t know what came over me. I’m lost. I don’t know who I am. I just put on a show for everyone,” He slid down to the floor, unable to control his tears, “I didn’t even want to fuck him. I just thought about you and how you were better off without me. Once you got your big break, you didn’t need to see me anymore. 

“Poe-”

“And then I couldn’t look you in the eye at that event. So I got drunk because that’s the only shit that ever makes me feel better. But it didn’t help. It made things worse. God I always make things worse.” 

Finn sat down next to him, “Look. Poe. I’m hurt that you had sex with someone else, but you’re right in what you said earlier. We were never dating. I’m upset because you treated me like a joke.” 

“But I don’t think you are.” 

“But it doesn’t matter. You treated me that way.” 

“But I said I was sorry,” He pleaded, reaching for Finn’s hand. 

Finn pulled his hand back and stood up, “Poe, I think you need to work on yourself. I don’t think I can help you.” 

Poe looked up at Finn, still crumpled on the floor, “But Finn...I...I care about you.” 

Finn felt himself getting teary, “And I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” 

Poe just wiped at his eyes and nodded. He struggled to get himself off the floor. He turned and walked out the door. Finn stared blankly as he left. When the door shut his tears unleashed as he grabbed his chest in pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Next will be longer!


	12. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Impressions...the next chapter is an epilogue. This is the end of the story as we know it.

_Five months later…_

Finn was shocked that only a few days after the art show he was contacted by so many interested galleries and buyers. Those who were not at Finn’s show had heard about his work from Luke. So I guess that meant Luke actually did like his work. Considering Poe was no longer in the picture, Finn was concerned his family would want nothing to do with him either. 

Things were going great, but after a few commissions, Finn was really struggling to find his inspiration. He went to the park almost every day, but only got one small painting done that wasn’t for a client and it was far from his best work. The brush strokes were sloppy, the shading could be better... _what was wrong with him?_

He was shocked to get a call when he was at the park one of the many weekdays he was there (honestly all the days were blurring together at this point). He pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw it was from Luke. Honestly, he had forgotten that he even had Luke’s number. He exchanged it at the benefit he had gone to with Poe all those months ago. The night Poe had sprung the art show on him... _the art show…_

Luckily Finn was able to snap out of it before he even went down that path, “Hello?”

“Finn? It’s Luke. Is this a good time?”

“Of course. How can I help you?”

“Do you think you could come over?” 

  
  


* * *

Luke’s house was unbelievable. Finn thought Poe’s house was a dream, but Luke’s was so beautiful in comparison. There was more thought when it came to interior design in this house as there were paintings and sculptures everywhere. It helped that Luke was an art collector and not just some illustrious tech billionaire. 

Luke approached Finn with a glass of sparkling water, “Now I know this is a little unorthodox, but I am just so impressed with your work, Finn. I want to offer you a job.”

“A job?”

“You’d work for commission with my network of collectors. We would get first dibs on your new work.”

“Well, I’m flattered Luke, but if I’m being honest, I’m having a little trouble with inspiration lately.” 

Luke gave him a look, “That happens a lot to artists. The good thing about this job is that you’ll get to know the clients’ tastes and preferences. They will probably tell you exactly what’s missing from their collection.”  
  
Finn nodded, “Well right now that may be nice...but what happens when I get my inspiration back?”

“This is as temporary as you want it to be. I will never stop you from pursuing what makes you truly happy or limit your creative freedom. That’s the last thing I want.” 

Finn took a sip of his water, “I’ll have to think about it Luke.”

“Take all the time you need,” Luke smiled and extended his hand. They shook hands. 

“So is that all you invited me over for? Really seems like something you could have talked to me over the phone...or a video call at least,” Finn raised a brow. 

Luke was silent for a moment, “Well, if I’m being honest...no.” He stood at the sliding glass doors that would lead outside, “I don’t mean to put you in this position, but…” Luke looked past Finn to something behind him. 

“Finn,” He heard a familiar voice behind him.

He took a deep breath and turned around, “Poe...what are you doing here?” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Poe approached him slowly, “I’m sorry. I wanted to see you.” 

“So you used Luke to trick me here? That’s such bullshit,” Finn turns around to see Luke no longer standing there. Poe and Finn are alone. 

“Finn, it’s not like that. The job is genuine and I had nothing to do with that.” 

“You didn’t?” Finn was shocked. 

“No. Finn, everyone loves your work. I didn’t manipulate them into thinking so. It’s what they actually think. You’re an incredible artist and an incredible person…” He ran a hand through his curls. His hair had grown out quite a lot. His hair was greying even. But despite the sign of aging, Poe looked healthy. He almost seemed to be glowing. Maybe Finn was just going insane, “You told me I needed to work on myself and that’s what I did.” 

Finn was so frustrated with himself. At the surface he was still angry and frustrated for how he was treated, but all he could feel was his heart racing. “Poe…” Finn looked him up and down, “You look great.”

Poe gave him a small smile, “Well, I started going to therapy. And I’m drinking a lot less...and I finally saw my Dad.”

“Poe that’s huge. I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to spring all this on you...,” Poe said and then cleared his throat, “Hey...I know it’s been a while, but do you want to get a cup of coffee?” 

Finn scratched at the nape of his neck, “I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

“At least to make it up to you. I’m not expecting anything from you. It’ll be as friends.”

Finn could feel the word “no” on the tip of his tongue, but somehow he said yes. Guess his heart won. _At least hear Poe out. He deserves a chance to make it up to you._

“I know a good place,” Finn said.

“I’ll follow you.”

Finn just nodded. _What was he doing? Why was he giving Poe the time of day? Did he have to remind himself how badly Poe hurt him? You can’t still be this hung up on him…_

They headed out to their cars. Finn got in his, plugging in his phone to the aux chord. His phone shuffled the music automatically as the car started and _Too Late to Turn Back Now_ by Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose started playing, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding,” He mumbled under his breath. _The universe had to be playing a trick on him._

_My mama told me, she said, “Son, please beware,_

_There’s this thing called love, and it’s ah-everywhere.”_

_And she told me, “It can break, break your heart,_

_And put you in misery.”_

The car ride was about twenty minutes. Luke lived in a very secluded part of LA which was incredible considering just how many people were packed into LA. He had been packed into overcrowded spaces his whole life. Foster homes, schools, public housing...he couldn’t believe there was this much space in the world. Poe’s house had been a dream, but Luke’s just showed Finn that it wasn’t a singularity. 

They parked. The coffee shop was standalone and not surrounded by too many other businesses. There was a gas station on the corner and a few boutiques. It was relatively low profile since Poe didn’t like to go into crowded places. Finn didn’t really either.

Poe ordered for both of them as Finn went to a small table at the back of the cafe. _Best to be furthest from everyone in case things turned ugly._ Poe approached the table with two coffee cups. 

“One vanilla latte with oat milk for you, one double espresso for me.” 

“Thanks,” Finn sipped on his coffee. 

“So how have you been?”

“Honestly?” Finn set his cup down, “I should be doing great. I mean, the art is doing really well and I was just offered a great job, meaning I’d never have to work as a barista again…”

  
  
“Then what’s wrong?”

“I just don’t have any inspiration for my work.”

“I’m sure it’s just a funk,” Poe shrugged, sipping his espresso. 

“It’s not. Poe I...God I can’t believe I’m gonna say this...never mind.”

“What? No, you can tell me.”

Finn rubbed at his eyes nervously, “It’s been hard without you in my life. I made some of my best work when you were by my side.”

“Finn, I’m flattered.”

“I didn’t say that to boost your ego. I said that because it’s the truth,” He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact, “I thought you would have let me go by now. I didn’t think I would still be on your mind.”

“Finn, you’re always on my mind. There’s not a minute that goes by without thinking of you,” Poe gripped his cup with his hands. He was looking at Finn. Finn gazed back. He could tell it was very difficult for Poe to maintain eye contact with him. His vulnerability was making him uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin the moment. For once, Poe’s eyes didn’t look so mysterious. Before all Finn could see behind Poe’s eyes was mystery and sadness. Today it was different. It was like the sadness was completely gone. It was replaced with warmth and comfort and... _love._

Finn took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to say, but Poe continued, “Finn, there was so much I should have told you, but you were right. I needed to get help. How was I supposed to love you if I couldn’t love myself?” 

Poe didn’t realize what he’d just said until Finn’s eyes went wide, “ _Love?”_

“I’m sorry, this was just too much.”

“Poe,” Finn placed his hand over his. Poe let go of his cup and gently rubbed his fingers against Finn’s, “I fell for you a long time ago.” 

Poe looked surprised, but smiled, “Well, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it was obvious!” Finn laughed a little nervously, shaking his head. 

“I guess maybe I’d have known if I trusted myself a little more. I just convinced myself I was a terrible person.” 

“But you’re not. You just made some mistakes.”

“Finn, I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to hurt myself. I wanted to make myself miserable. But I’m over destroying myself and I’m over hurting you,” Poe pressed kissed to Finn’s knuckles. 

“Okay,” He smiled, pulling his hand away, “Let’s just take this slow.” 

“We just admitted to loving each other and now you wanna take it slow?” Poe chuckled, but nodded, sitting back. 

“So...you saw your Dad?” 

“Uh, yeah. It was hard at first, but I was able to work through most of it. He just reminds me so much of her, y’know? And I just felt like I’ve been a disappointment to her this entire time, but I need to stop running from my problems.” 

“She would be proud of you for taking this step.”

Poe smiled at Finn’s response, “Thank you. She really was the most incredible woman. She would have loved you the second she met you...like I did.” 

“I’d love to hear more about her,” Finn said, sipping on his latte, and trying not to blush. 

And to Finn’s surprise, Poe actually talked about his mom in detail. He told a bunch of stories from his childhood. The pair laughed and Finn felt himself tearing up. 

“What’s wrong?” He had asked.

“I’m just so proud of you.” 

Poe had smiled and continued his story. The two were at the coffee shop for hours. Eventually they needed to get out so the poor barista could go home. Poe walked Finn to his car, “So when can I see you again?” He asked. 

“Want to meet me at the park this week? I might actually be able to get some work done with you there. Never thought I’d say that,” Finn smirked. 

“It’s a date,” Poe grinned, his eyes darting down to Finn’s lips. 

Finn took the hint and moved in to kiss Poe. He cupped Poe’s face, and let go of the pain inside. Poe cupped the back of his neck, pulling him close. When they broke the kiss, Poe rested his forehead against Finn’s. That was then. This was now. This was their new beginning. 

Finn pulled away, “I’ll see you this week,” He got into his car, taking one last look at Poe before starting the car and driving toward home. _Now everything was right._

_It’s too late to turn back now_

_I believe, I believe, I believe I’m falling in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finding a lack of inspiration to be honest, but Box of Rain by Grateful Dead was really helpful. I tried to think about how it would be to let my own pain go. I really connect to Poe. Sometimes we don't consciously make mistakes. We are too deep in the path of self-destruction to realize what we are doing to others.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road...or a new chapter?

_ A year later …  _

“I just don’t see why you can’t tell me where we’re going,” Finn said as Poe rushed him out of the house. 

“If I told you where we were going, it’d ruin the surprise,” He responded, opening the passenger door for Finn before getting in the driver’s seat. 

“You know I hate surprises.” 

“Yeah, you always say that,” Poe grinned, taking Finn’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles. 

They drove off, Finn trying to contain his excitement. He honestly had no clue where they were going, but it had to be somewhere big. 

When they pulled up to the private airport, Finn was shocked, “Poe, you’ve finally lost your mind.” 

Poe just shook his head, “You have no faith in me, do you?” 

“Not really, no,” Finn cracked a smile. 

Poe pulled the car into the small parking lot, “Yeah I thought you might say that, which is why I hired a pilot even though I am a pretty damn good pilot myself.” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure,” Finn said teasingly. 

Poe stopped the car, getting the suitcases out of the trunk. They approached the building to meet their pilot. Less than an hour later they were settled into their seats. Finn had never been on a private jet before. Poe had mentioned it over a year and a half ago, but he had never actually taken him anywhere major. 

They had been taking it slow in comparison to their rushed start. Poe still had his struggles, but spent a lot more time with his family. Kes was now back in his life. Finn finally met him three months ago. Kes welcomed him in with open arms. 

Finn’s art career was still in the early stages, but it was successful. He didn’t rely on Poe to control his career or his finances. Poe was just happy to support and cheer him on. 

This was the first big thing Poe had really done for Finn. Finn had made it clear he did not want a repeat of their original arrangement.

As Finn sat down, he thought of the past year and all the things him and Poe had been through. A small smile grew on his face. 

“What’s on your mind?” Poe reached for his hand. Finn gave it to him. 

“Us.” 

“Well, I’m glad it’s good things.” 

Finn nodded, “Now will you tell me where we’re going?” 

“Italy. We need a change of scenery.” 

“From one beach to another,” Finn laughed. 

Poe frowned, “Bad idea?” 

“No, no. I love it,” Finn gave Poe a quick kiss on the lips. 

Poe’s frown faded, “Okay good…but I may have one last surprise.” 

Finn raised a brow, “Oh?”

Poe rubbed Finn’s knuckles with his thumb, “Well, I wanted to wait until we were settled in, but I just can’t...Finn. I love you. I know we didn’t have the conventional start to a relationship, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Before you, I was selfish and in a dark place. I didn’t think I would ever get out of it. And to be honest, I never thought I’d see my father again,” He paused to take a deep breath, “I just know I don’t want to have a moment without you by my side. Finn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” He smiled, breaking away from Finn’s hand. He reached up, pulling his necklace with the ring off over his head, “I never thought I’d give this to anyone, Finn. But you’re the one. I want you to have it.” 

Finn stuttered, “Poe, I can’t take your Mom’s ring. It means so much to you.” 

“Finn,” he removed the ring from the chain and got down on one knee, “Will you marry me?” 

Finn took a deep breath. His heart was racing. He thought it was about to beat out of his chest. Tears welled in his eyes. He never thought he’d be here either.  _ What was he supposed to say after that beautiful speech? Earth to Finn! You gotta say something!  _

“Am I gonna stay down here the whole trip?” Poe couldn’t resist from cracking a joke which caused Finn to laugh. 

“Of course, Poe. Yes,” He reached for Poe and kissed him tenderly. He pulled away to allow Poe to put the ring on his finger. Finn and Poe admired it.

Poe buried his face in Finn’s neck. He could feel his tears. He was trying to hide it, but he knew how big of a deal it was to part with that ring. 

_ But he wasn’t parting from it.  _ Finn would spend his life by Poe’s side. What started as a mysterious stranger making eye contact at a club Finn didn’t even want to go to ended in a family for both of them. 

Poe thought of Shara. He had felt her when he gave the ring to Finn. And she was so proud of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this fic! Can’t believe I finished another one! I’m planning some small one-shots for Finnpoe, but let me know if you have anything you’d like to read and I can write it for you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Finnpoe fic. I’m not sure how many chapters this will be at the moment, but super excited!!


End file.
